Torres and Satan
by gingasawus
Summary: Santana's Parents find out about her and her new girlfriend and they are not impressed and take drastic action. So Santana turns to the only person in her life she has left... her Aunt, Callie. Just by the by this is my first story so please no hate. Contains: Calzona and Quintanna
1. Chapter 1

Santana's Parents find out about her and her new girlfriend and they are not impressed and take drastic action. So Santana turns to the only person in her life she has left... her Aunt, Callie.

Just so you know, both Quinn and Santana's parents are unsupportive, Quinn still had Beth and all that happened, but this is set in senior year so Santana was never outed by Finn. Plus, I need them to be able to transfer schools for the story to work. On the Grey's side everything is the same up to date as season 9 episode 18, so nothing has happened with the infections that bailey has caused or any of that. The plane crash did happen, as much as Mark and Lexie would be awesome in this fic, I think the way that Callie and Arizona's relationship has developed from after the crash is amazing, they have grown stronger.

Chapter one

A/N: This is my first ever fic, so please don't hate,  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Grey's Anatomy

Callie had just put Sofia down for the night, it was about 6 so not too late. Callie was all alone she sighed as she flopped down on the sofa with a glass of wine, Arizona was working tonight so she would have to entertain herself for the night, she flicked on the tv. Next thing she knew, The Universe and U was playing through the apartment, Arizona's ringtone. It was unusual for the blonde to ring when she was at work so Callie rushed to the phone. "Hey babe is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly. " Oh – Calliope good you answered I wasn't sure if you were putting Sofia down or not, any who I have something to tell you" Callie could hear that Arizona was nervous but couldn't really tell if it was due to what she was about to say to her or not. She then realised that as her thoughts were rambling Arizona was talking so she tuned back in to hear, "Santana." That snapped her out of her trance, "wait, what? Sorry babe I zoned, what about San?". The blonde sigh frustrated on the other side of the phone. " Calliope, please listen this time." She paused, " Callie, Santana is here, at the hospital, she was looking for you and she ran into Yang and I got paged by a nursed to find them almost screaming at each other. You need to come to the hospital now if you can, she doesn't look good".

Callie felt her heart speed up, Santana were more like sisters than anything else, the thought of anything happening to her just broke Callie's heart. "Arizona! What happened? Is everything okay? Does she need a consult? Oh god. Is she pregnant? Oh go don't tell me she's pregnant, oh god she is isn't she oh m-". "CALLIE!" she was interrupted by Arizona screaming down the phone at her, "what?" she answered innocently. "Callie she is fine health wise she just wants you thats all her eyes are all puffy she looks like she's been crying for days, she also has a friend with her, her name is Quinn I think, they also have a bunch of luggage with them, what should I do Callie? I have surgery in an hour I need to prep. Will I get Bailey or someone to bring them over?".

Callie wasn't really sure what to do, she hadn't seen her niece in about 6/7 years she didn't know what her niece knew about her, they kept in touch but never got to really get into detail. Santana did know about her divorce to George but not about her marriage to Arizona or the fact that she was even bi. _Shit_ she thought to herself. "Um... Arizona is there anyway they can stay at the hospital for a bit, Santana doesn't know about us, um I mean me, or you, or Sofia. I need time to figure this all out, tell them to wait and I will be there in about an hour or so, tell them I am stuck somewhere just make something up whilst i figure something out okay?". After a short silence, Arizona sighed again and said "Fine, Calliope I will but you have to help her something isn't right, I'll ask Bailey to sort them out, she's so happy after we gave her the genome lab she would do anything right now", they both laughed, Bailey's reaction was amazing when Callie told her. Bailey was convinced they were messing with her, "I get it you popular kids are punking me, well I don't want to play Varsity that bad Kimberly." But sure enough the 6 members of the board her, Arizona, Grey, Shepherd, Yang and Avery had all agreed.  
"Okay Calliope I gotta go, the tiny humans are calling, I love you, bye".  
"Bye babe"

Callie sighed, she wanted not to be bored, she did not order family drama today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**A/N: Hey, just thought I would mention I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry about that...  
In this chapter, we learn about what happened to cause Quinn and Santana to end up in Seattle and what happened between Christina and Santana.**

_The day before..._

Quinn and Santana were at Santana's house, watching a movie in the living room; the tv was much bigger here. They had been together in secret for about a year now, ever since they both crossed each other for the HBIC position as head cheerleader. They had grown a mutual respect for each other after that, plus being two parts of the unholy trinity they were always together when they were with Brittany. But over time they had grown feelings for each other and just sort of fit together, of course everyone in Glee knew, but outside glee and their houses (when their parents weren't home of course) no one knew at all. Santana strewn across the sofa her back to the armrest and her long legs stretched across, Quinn was sat in between Santana's legs and was leaning on her chest with Santana's arms wrapped around her.

About half way through the film, Quinn turned in Santana's arms and looked into her eyes, green bored into brown and both set twinkled mischievously. Quinn leant in first and as her lips touched the raven-haired girl below her, she let out a moan; Santana's parents had been around the whole time Quinn had been around, they hadn't had a moment alone, and she missed the touch of her girlfriend immensely. As Quinn felt Santana's hand move round to the back of her neck and the base of her spine to pull her closer she had a feeling she felt the same. She brought her hand up to cup Santana's Breast and both of them were too caught up in the moment to notice the fact that Santana's parents had walked through the door, carrying the shopping, the stopped the moment that the bags hit the floor. Quinn flew off Santana so quick, the tanned girl's brow furrowed in confusion until she turned around and paled.  
"Mami... Papi... I-"  
Santana's mother was the first to speak, "Santana Marie Lopez, how could you do this to us? How could you choose to ruin your life like this? This lifestyle is an abomination, it is against god, it is just plain wrong!" her mother's temper was rising as she was speaking and she was now screaming at Santana. Who had now moved in front of Quinn as if to protect her, but had tears streaming down her face.  
"Mami... I understand you are upset, but I didn't **choose** this 'lifestyle' I was born this way, and I am not ashamed, because god whoever the hell he is made me this way, and my 'lifestyle' which is apparently wrong, is what has made me the happiest I have been in years. Mami... Papi... I am in love with this amazing woman behind me, and I haven't even told her yet!" she turned to Quinn who had a smile on her face and tears streaming down her face now too.  
"You do? You really love me San?" she asked in a quiet voice, now forgetting Santana's parents were glaring at the two of them with disgusted looks on their faces.  
"I do Quinn more than I can ever tell you, you are it for me, and I love you!" Santana smiled at Quinn, and even though she was crying Quinn let her flashiest smile back, "I love you too San, I do I just didn't know if you felt the same or if it was too soon, I was just scared, but I do, San. I love you too". Santana had also forgotten about her parents when Quinn said those three words; she pulled her into a searing kiss. But she was soon reminded of her parents, when her mother screamed and stared swearing in Spanish. They broke apart again and turned to face Santana's mother. "Santana you have 1 hour to pack and get out of my house, you are no longer my daughter, or related to me or your father, I never want to see you or your abomination friend ever again."

Santana ran upstairs and started to pack everything into bags, she turned to Quinn, "Q? What are we gonna do? We can't stay here; you and your mom aren't even speaking! Oh shit, we're screwed Q, we haven't even finished high school yet! damn it!" she kicks the bed and starts to cry. Quinn pulls Santana into her arms and cradles her, then sighs , "San, sweetie we will go to mine, talk to my mom, if everything goes bad, my Grandmother left me some money we can go stay with someone or figure something out, let's just get you out of here first m'kay?" there was silence from Santana but she felt Santana nod. They packed of Santana's clothes up and a few pictures and essentials, and left.

They got into Quinn's car, as it was bigger and drove over to Quinn's. She put her key in the door and stopped abruptly causing Santana to crash into her, they both stumbled and Santana looked over Quinn's shoulder to find Russell Fabray sat in the living room watching tv. Quinn hadn't seen her Father since he left 3 years ago after he slept with his secretary and Judy kicked him out. So why was he is the living room? "What the hell are you doing here Russell?" Quinn's tone shocked both Quinn and Santana, she had never sounded so cold even in HBIC mode. "Now now Quinnie is that anyway to speak to your Father?" the man sneered. At that moment, Judy came back in with two mugs of coffee, "Oh! Quinn I didn't expect you so soon, is everything okay sweetie?"  
"Actually mom can I talk to you a minute" she turned to Santana, "San why don't you go upstairs and go relax I will be up soon" Santana left and went upstairs. Quinn turned to face her mother who looked concerned. "Quinnie what is it? Oh please not another baby, I couldn't handle that, and your father and I are just getting back into things I couldn't do it, please Quinn"  
"Just getting back into what exactly?" Quinn asked needing to know whether she was going to like this or not.  
It was Russell that answered this time "Well, I suppose now is good time to tell you I guess, your mother and I have decided to make another go of our marriage." He smiled and stood up to pull Judy in for a hug. Quinn stood there dumbfounded. She was in complete shock.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Quinnie, you can talk to us, no problem, we will love you no matter what" as Judy spoke, Quinn flinched at the word us and smirked when Judy said they would love her no matter what, _well lets test that shall we?_, he thought to herself.  
"Well you both might want to sit down for this I need to talk to you both" they both sat down, now with matching looks of concern on their faces.

"Mom, Russell, I have been meaning to tell you guys this, maybe give you some warning, but a light was switched on today in my head, and now seems as good a time as any. Guys, I'm Gay." Quinn felt amazing like a weight had been lifted, but they joy was short lived as she looked at her parents.  
"But you got pregnant with a boy, you dated Finn. I don't understand. Where did we go wrong?" Judy was speaking to Russell as if Quinn wasn't right in front of them.  
"Is it Santana you are together with?" Quinn just nodded.  
"Do her parents know?" Another nod from Quinn.  
"and what did they say?" Quinn froze, she didn't like where this was going...  
"Well, they called her everything under the sun told her to take me her 'abomination' and get out and to never return, they disowned her! It was awful, but she told me she loved me and I have never felt so good in my life!" she finished with a smile on her face.  
Russell cleared his throat, "So do you...do you feel the same way?" Quinn smiled and laughed, "I feel more so than she does, I love her with every fibre of my being, she's the earth, sun, moon and I-"  
"STOP!" Judy screamed at her, Quinn froze in place once again. "Stop with this ridiculous idea you have in your head, did she force you into this Quinn? You can tell us you know, its okay we can cure you of this, you don't have to be frightened if you don't want to."  
Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "NO! mom I love her she loves me too!, do you know what, forget it, you won't understand anyway! I mean look at him" she gestured to her father, "He's just a lying cheating prick and yet here he is 3 years later and he is already forgiven!" Tears were streaming now, she cried when she was angry and right now, she was fuming.  
"Do you know what Quinn? You can have your trust fund and the money your Grandmother gave you and that it is. I don't want to see you again, or that **thing** upstairs you pack up your things and you go, you can transfer to the SUV outside we can sell your car, just get out, we never want to see you again."

Quinn sprinted upstairs to find her room half packed and Santana packing, "How did you?" Quinn was at al loss for words, Santana gave a sad smile, "I heard shouting and figured I better be prepared". "Well we now have my trust fund, my grandmother's family and a SUV, but no family no friends, no home, nowhere to go either". Quinn mused,  
"Look at the bright side!" Santana said.  
"San I'm struggling to find one..." Quinn whispered  
"Quinn we have each other" Santana stated, and then she just beamed.  
"San? San! What is it? What are you thinking?" Santana didn't respond she just started rushing around.  
"Quinn, just get ready, get packed and we will move I have an idea but we can't talk about it here I'll drive we can't discuss it in the car."

Quinn did as she was told and soon enough they were in the new vehicle and driving off. "So, San what's going on?" Quinn hesitantly afraid of what her girlfriend had cooked up, she was known in McKinley for having the most elaborate of plans. "Well Q we may not be completely out of luck, we have one last chance of safety within my family..." Quinn's face lit up at this, "What? Who? Wait, where?" all these questions were spilling out of Quinn. Santana smiled, " Well it's with my aunt in Seattle, Callie, she has always said she will love me no matter what, we can see if she will take us in for a bit and we can transfer schools and sort our lives out, we are not 18 yet but we can sort ourselves out I am sure of it." Quinn was unsure, but she was tired and didn't care too much, " Okay San I am trusting you with this, but right now I am tired, I'm gonna catch some sleep, wake me up and we can switch shifts and you can sleep for a bit okay?" Santana nodded and put her hand reassuringly on Quinn's thigh; Quinn took it and kissed it, then slowly drifter off to sleep.

Many hours later, the two girls arrived at Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital, Santana was sure this was where Callie worked. She knew this used to be Seattle Grace Mercy West. As she stepped through the main doors she was suddenly daunted, it was Quinn's turn to crash into her. As she slowly walked up to the reception, someone walked into her. "Hey, watch it!" the woman said as she started to walk away, "Excuse me?" Santana followed the woman. "Who the hell do you think you are? Just walking into people like that?" The woman snorted, "Cristina Yang, Cardio god, and you are?" Santana gave her signature smirk, "only your worst nightmare, Santana, but most people call me Satan". Cristina just laughed "you? What could do? Pull someone's ponytail or steal their juice box? Jeez, please kid go bug someone else". This pushed Santana the wrong way, "Aww hell no lady it doesn't work like that, you see I was raised on insults, you better be nice before I go ALL Lima Heights on your puny little ass!". Cristina laughed even more, this young girl was pathetic to her, "what do you even want from me child?", "you? Oh nothing Yang. I need a Torres you see, Callie Torres to be specific. You know the Ortho God? Seeing as you are the Cardio God you should know each other I assume..." Santana's voice was now dripping in sarcasm; a nurse walking passed unbeknown to both women had overheard everything and had paged Arizona Robbins, who was now watching them both in amusement.

Yang spotted her first, "Oh brilliant, McPerky is here, what do you want Robbins?"  
"I was paged down here someone was looking for Callie?" The small blonde looked really confused to find Cristina and a small latina girl just in the lobby. "That would be me." Santana spoke up, "What are you to her Blondie?" the latina was now glaring at Arizona sizing her up, Arizona notice the girls eyes were puffy and her face was tear streaked. "Yang you're free to go now go annoy Grey or something". Cristina let out a thank god before leaving.  
Arizona held out her hand, "Arizona Robbins, Head of paediatrics here at the hospital also part owner of the hospital, also dear friend of one Miss Calliope Iphigenia Torres, and you are?"  
Santana followed suit and took Arizona's outstretched hand, "Santana Lopez, High School Senior, and The very same Callie Torres's Niece. That over there is my dear friend Quinn Fabray, and we need my aunt as soon as really, shit has gone down back in Lima and I, well I mean we need Callie's help until I well we can't get back on our feet." Santana cursed at herself, why the hell was she so nervous, the blonde was clearly harmless but yet there was an authority that was pouring off her that made Santana squirm.  
"Hold on one sec" Arizona said, "Go sit with your friend, Callie is at home but I'll see if I can get a hold of her for you"

After what seemed forever, Arizona walked over to Santana with a short black woman in tow, Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Quinn just looked terrified. "Girls, this is Doctor Miranda Bailey, Callie can't be here right away she said she would be in about an hour or so, so I asked Miranda here to keep you company until she can get here. I shall see you guys later I have surgery" she waved and walked off. Santana rolled her eyes and smile, that Cristina chick was right, she was McPerky.

**A/N: Sorry I know this is long but I couldn't find a place to split it in half, so sorry for the long chapter but its worth it right? I should update within the next couple of days or so. However, right now I am off to sleep, goodnight readers **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter three! Hopefully it's good...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Grey's that would be the brilliant Ryan Murphy and Shonda Rimes**

Callie stood outside the hospital, she was slightly panicking. _Get a grip Torres for god's sake!_ She chastised herself. _This is your family, seeing as you only really have Santana, Aria and your Daddy left, you need to get your head out of your ass and see what Satan wants!_ She laughed to herself at her nickname for Santana and starts to walk into the hospital; she asks a nurse where to find Bailey and then heads up to the conference room. She opens the door to find Bailey surrounded by charts and Santana and a young blonde asleep on separate chairs with their jackets as blankets. At the sound of the door, Bailey looked up and smiled,  
"Torres, how nice of you to join us" Bailey saying in a light mocking tone.  
"Bailey I don't know how to thank you for this!" Callie runs over to hug the woman.  
"How were they? Are they okay? Did they tell you anything?" Callie thought to question Bailey before she woke Santana.  
"Nope, not a bit just a bit of small talk before they asked if they could nap if you were gonna take your time." Bailey had concern underlying in her voice, which triggered Callie's panic again. She sat down and watched Santana and the blonde for a while trying to see if she could master together what had happened. The only thing she could imagine would be the one thing she hoped would ever happen to anyone else in her family.  
"Santana did mention to the other girl, Quinn, that they would have to figure out what to do with all the boxes and suitcases in their car though, whatever has happened Torres I don't think they can return to Lima" Bailey stated with a sympathetic look on her face. This put Callie in deep thought.

_Santana can't be gay, can she? No, it's not possible. It is the only reason she would come with all this stuff with her though. And this other girl... Quinn must be her girlfriend I mean what other reason would there be to drag your best friend half way across the country just to see your aunt? No, doesn't work like that._ Callie was brought out of her thoughts by movement across the room. Both Callie and Bailey looked up to see Quinn had woken up; she sat up startled by the presence of the older latina woman. She rubbed her eyes and blinked,  
"Who are you?" she asked timidly, this seemed to be out of character for the girl she didn't looked like the scared type.  
"Hello, you must be Quinn; I am Callie, Santana's aunt." The whole girl's body relaxed as she sighed in relief, she turned to Santana and rubbed her shoulder,  
"San, San wake up, your aunt is here.." there was no response from Santana so Quinn shot Callie and Bailey an apologetic look before she shouted,  
"SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ, WAKE THE HELL UP!". Making everyone jump as her change in persona, Santana stirred and woke up rubbing her eyes, clearly annoyed at her sleep being disturbed, "Jeez, Q be nice, where the fuck is the fire? I was trying to fucking sleep".

Callie was shocked at the young latina's language, "Dios mio, Satan where did you get all that language from? Certainly not our family anyway" Santana whipped around to see her aunty looking at her with a smirk on her face. "CALLIE!" she ran around and leaped onto Callie wrapping her arms around her, "I am so glad you came, I wasn't sure if you would, I mean I knew you would. But you know we haven't seen each other face to face in maybe 7 years I wasn't sure if you would want to..." she stopped talking not sure where she was going with the rambling, Quinn was sniggering behind her know she was annoyed at herself rambling. Callie and Bailey shared a look before Callie grabbed her purse off the table and hugged Bailey "Thanks again Bailey, I don't know how to thank you!" Bailey just smiled and shook her head and buried back into her work. Callie turn to the two teenagers, "Come on guys, I live right across the street we can go straight to mine and I'll make you guys some food, how does that sound you guys must be starving" the girls just nodded. _Shit what about Arizona, I'll have to talk to her first_ Callie was shocked she has forgotten her wife. "You think you guys can find your way back to the lobby without me?" Both girls nodded and Santana raised her eyebrows in question, "You off to find Blondie Cal?" Callie was shocked, what did Santana mean by that, "its cool Cal, Arizona told us to tell you to find her before you went home, so you go we will meet you downstairs." Callie smiled at each other hugged and went in separate directions.

Callie ran straight down to the surgical floor first to check if Arizona was still in surgery or not. Luckily she wasn't. Just as Callie went to find where Arizona was, an intern ran up to her, " told me to give you this." The intern handed her a letter with Calliope on the front. She opened the letter:

_Calliope,_

_I understand a lot is running through your head right now. I know Santana and Quinn don't know about us or Sofia, I know your mother and Father haven't told anyone in the family and I know you were forbidden to tell anyone especially Santana. But don't worry she is young and passionate and she will love you no matter what goes on in your life. She's in trouble and you're the first person she runs to. Not to mention she drove half way across the country and brought her 'friend' with her. Calliope I think you and Santana may have more in common than you think. I think your aunt has kicked out Santana and she is seeking comfort with you. I know it's a strong accusation d I am not saying that all your family are like your mother but it is a possibly as it is your mother's sister we are talking about here.  
But on another note, I will stay at the hospital until you need me at the house, you need time with Santana first. I now you want me there and I will be, I have already gone home she is here with me in the hospital you have the house to yourselves. Call me when you want me home and I will bring Sofia and myself home._

_Love you always;  
I was made for you Calliope_

_Arizona._

Callie's heart beamed at this letter, she loved this woman, and with all they had been through, she was so grateful for the blonde. She headed for the girls to head home, so she could figure out what was happening with the girls.

**A/N I know this chapter is considerably shorter than the last but I don't want to write them so long, so thoughts? Reviews please **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey guys here is Chapter Four, Santana and Quinn learn about Callie and Arizona but Callie and Arizona don't find out about Santana and Quinn, not yet anyway :P Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Grey's that would be the brilliant Ryan Murphy and Shonda Rimes**

All three women were nervous, but most of all Callie, she was about to pour all of her secrets out to a pair of 18 year olds. And they could either hate her for it or embrace it, and she was hoping so much for it to be the second one of those options. The girls pared in the underground car park next to Callie's Thunderbird. They reached Callie's Apartment door, Callie opened the door, and motioned for the two girls to step inside. She instantly regretted forgetting to clean, _thank god we never let Sofia bring her toys out of her room_ she sighed, the apartment wasn't too bad but still there were random thins lying around, shoes cups, plates. Callie began picking up things, Santana laughed, "Gee Callie, clean up wouldn't go a miss" she mocked, Quinn hit her on the arm to tell her to shut up but Santana just looked perplexed. Callie watched the exchange between them; _definitely, something going on there_ she made a mental note of them for later.  
"Right then Santana you ready to tell me what going on then? Coffee or tea for you both",  
"Coffee", "Tea" they both replied at the same time, they both shared a look and laughed, Callie laughed too.

"Aunt Cal?" Santana looked scared,  
"Yes Satan?" Callie was concerned and it showed on her face. This startled Santana.  
"Well- I um... I just, Well it's that..." Santana looked to Quinn for help, which caught Callie off guard.  
"Callie, I think what San is trying to say is that can we just avoid the subject of why the two of us are here for now please?" Santana sighed with relief and nodded. Callie looked at the both of them and paused before replying. "Yes, of course girls I would never force you guys, but I'm assuming this isn't a friendly visit, but for now you can stay in the apartment across the hall", Callie's smile faltered and she looked ready to cry, Santana looked at Quinn to find the same confused look being shown to her. Callie cleared her throat and continued, "But, I think that I need to clear a few things with you guys first regarding me, but let's have some dinner first and then we can talk about that yeah?" Both girls nodded and smiled, they switched the tv on and watched tv while Callie cooked. She took out her phone,  
"**Arizona it's time, bring you and Sofia home, give us about an hour to eat. I haven't given them warning I figured its best to catch them off guard. Satan still won't tell me what happened and Quinn looks terrified. Please come home baby, I miss you Cxxx" **the text was sent and before Callie turned back to cooking a reply was received, her phone beeped loudly causing to get the girls attention. Callie had yet to notice the girls were watching her as she read the reply,  
"**Okay, Calliope if you want us there see you soon, love you, A xxx**" she smiled widely she loved Arizona so much.  
"So whoever that is he must be good at something to make you smile that big, who's got you wrapped around their finger Cal? It better not be George I still owe him a knee to the balls for what he did to you" Santana growled when she spoke of George and Quinn gasped when she heard Santana be so cruel about someone.  
"George died Santana, he got hit by a bus" Callie said in a quiet voice the girls barely heard her.  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that C I know you loved him, but you have this new guy now so that's awesome" Callie laughed at this statement; yeah she had someone new that's for sure.  
"yeah my new romance is on their way home soon so you guys better eat up so you can say hi" Callie smiled as she placed the plates in front of the girls. They all ate in a comfortable silence just talking to comment on the food. After that as Callie, cleaned Santana and Quinn decided to move into the Apartment next door, Mark's Apartment. Callie's heart sunk at the loss of Mark; at least he was happy with Lexie in heaven. She never had the heart to sell the flat across the hall, Arizona had mentioned it a few times, but neither of them had the heart, Arizona never admits it but it was evident the blonde missed Mark too. So they bought it instead for family to stay in. So Santana and Quinn were the first people in it, besides Callie and Arizona to go in there. Half an hour later they were all back in Callie and Arizona's apartment, Quinn and Santana were sat on the sofa, Santana was lying down on the sofa with her legs on Quinn lap. Callie was on the other sofa with her legs crossed and all three had coffee with them it was now 10 at night, very late for Sofia so she knew she would be asleep. They all jumped at the sound of a key in the door, Santana and Quinn's faces dropped as the last person they ever expected to be in Callie's apartment, let alone have a key, walked in with a toddler fast asleep in her arms. Said toddler who was like a mini Callie.

"McPerky?!"

**A/N: I know I know I'm bad but it was a good place to stop me thinks, haha I love having all this time to write, my updates are going to slow down though, I have Alevels exam coming up soon so revision will take over but hey ho, I'll try my best! Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be long, Callie gets to explain everything that has happened to her and Arizona. Maybe Quinn and Santana will spill about them in return?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter should go well hopefully...**

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Grey's that would be the brilliant Ryan Murphy and Shonda Rimes

"McPerky?!"

Santana was stunned into silence after her outburst, she was looking between Callie and Arizona with her face really confused. Quinn was just as perplexed but was more concerned about Santana to ask questions. Arizona, closed the door and went to put Sofia down, _way to throw me under the bus Arizona_ Callie thought. Quinn had gotten Santana to sit down who was still silent but her face was blank, Quinn was whispering things to her that no one could hear, Arizona came next to Callie, "Is everything okay? Callie?" Callie just watched Santana and Quinn, Arizona did was she saw Mark do when she started ranting Spanish, she stood in front of Callie and made them lock eyes, "Arizona she still hasn't spoken, what do we do?" Arizona put her arms on Callie's shoulders and smiled, "Callie we can never know what's going to happen lets go sit down" Callie made no attempt to move so Arizona said she would take Quinn's idea and just talk to her quietly

Over with Santana Quinn was at a loss, were Callie and Arizona together, were they gay too? This would mean they have no worries she locked eyes with Santana and saw the same things mirrored in her eyes, the light of hope. "San? Your aunty and her... whatever she is, are watching us, are you gonna speak or not? Because you look like you may start ranting in Spanish soon, and I don't speak Spanish so you know we need words..." Quinn was hesitant what to say because if she started to rant the only way Quinn knew how to shut her up was to kiss her and that wasn't appropriate, gay or not Callie was family and Quinn didn't want to be disrespectful. "Quinn... we could be happy if this means what I think it does we could be free to be together. We need to speak to them about us, but let's find out about them first okay?" Quinn nodded and kissed Santana's forehead, she made sure to check Arizona and Callie weren't looking first.

"Santana?" Callie thought she would speak first, seeing as no one else was.  
"Yeah?" Santana had known Callie all her life but had no idea how to respond at this point. Callie walked over to the opposite sofa to Quinn and Santana.  
"Me and Arizona are here, ask us anything you want and we will answer truthfully." Callie looked to Arizona for confirmation and she nodded as she sat next to Callie. Everyone took a deep breath.  
"Are you Gay?" Santana asked, Quinn scolded her, "Santana that impolite!" Callie smiled her niece never was one to beat around the bush.  
"No it's okay Quinn, I am Bisexual Santana so I guess so?" Callie left that as a question still not sure whether that classified as gay or not. Santana nodded, "McPerky, what about you?". Arizona laughed, "Yes Santana I am gay, as in fully lady loving gay before you ask." Everyone relaxed a little, and Arizona noticed that Quinn let out a long breath and visibly changed in relaxation.

"So, Callie what happened I mean you divorced George I know, but I never knew why, what happened or anything. Mami refused to answer any questions and told me never to mention you again. Can we talk about that too or is that not okay?"  
Arizona tensed and her eyes flashed with anger and hurt, Santana was shocked as was Quinn, the woman seemed to optimistic to ever show such dark emotions. Callie put her arm around Arizona and whispered something in her ear that neither of the teens heard. Arizona smiled and kissed her cheek, then realised they weren't alone and the pulled apart and scooted away from each other.  
"Hey! Don't stop you lady loving because of Q your human at the end of the day I ain't gonna stop yous getting your mack on!" Santana smirked quite proud of herself. Callie and Arizona looked confused and turned to Quinn for an explanation. Quinn laughed as Santana grumbled something under her breath in Spanish and then Callie mumbled something back in Spanish and she shut up. So she decided to explain, "what San meant was we are cool with your being gay, so don't act around us be yourselves." Both women nodded and relaxed, Callie put her arm around Arizona and Arizona sunk into the embrace.  
"So Cal? Do I get an explanation? I mean Mami had Aunty Lucia on the phone for hours on end for these past couple of years, never knew what they were about, but to upset Mami and I heard her say your name and I knew it was bad as Mami said Calliope, she never calls you Calliope she calls you Callie."  
Arizona and Quinn had both decided to stay quiet for this, the two latinas needed to work this out between them they would both just be there for their latina and support her.  
"Well you know George died, and well you know about Sofia, so that's bits, how about I start at the beginning?" The younger latina nodded.

Arizona got up and motioned for Quinn to follow her, "Arizona... everything okay?" Quinn was nervous she didn't even know this woman and she was being really nice. "Quinn you and Santana are best friends, what is the best way to calm her down, she isn't going to like what Callie is going to tell her so I need to know". Quinn had a way to calm Santana down but it wasn't conventional certainly not something her aunt's wife could do. Arizona watched Quinn's face as she thought, her eyes darkened in what looked like lust, but that can't be correct, yet followed by a smirk. _Hmmmm, I wonder when they will tell us about them?_ Arizona wondered. "Quinn?" Arizona thought she would bring the girl back to earth. Quinn blushed and answered, "Cookies always work, they are Santana's favourite comfort food." Arizona nodded they had cookies in a pack in the cupboard so that was fine. "Arizona? It isn't too bad is it? What Callie has to say?" Arizona shook her head, "oh, good San has a terrible temper, and she may be kinda short but she can pack a lot of damage. We are both cheerleaders in school and we had a crazy coach that worked us hard so she's strong." Arizona nodded, she knew the famous family temper, she had seen it in Carlos's temper at the hospital the day she first met him when he threatened George and Mark. Arizona poured two glasses of wine for her and Callie and handed Quinn to Cokes. They make their way back to the sofa's.

Callie was apprehensive to tell Santana everything, not because she didn't trust her but because she knew how Santana would react. The girl was nicknamed Satan for one reason, her temper.  
"Santana, before I say anything, I want me to promise me something, you can't kick off, ask me anything but just stay calm okay? One you will wake Sofia if you get too loud, and two all of this is in the past now, so there is nothing you can do. Okay?"  
"Okay Cal I promise."  
"Right, okay from the beginning, me and George got divorced because we weren't working, he cheated on me with his best friend, a blonde girl called Izzy." Santana opened her mouth to say something but Callie shook her head,  
"George threw himself in front of a bus, to save a woman, and ended up dying in hospital. At this point the woman, Izzy had a very dangerous lethal type of cancer and had no idea he was dead, she was also engaged to this guy, Karev who is Arizona's star pupil", she paused to smile at Arizona, who was smirking.  
"Then there was Erica, she was a Cardio Surgeon, we had both never been with a woman before, and we didn't even realise we were attracted to each other. That was until my friend Addison visited from LA and pointed it out that we were already acting like a couple anyway. So we went on a few dates and slept together and then she up and left, no explanation, no nothing just left." Callie stopped to drink from her wine glass.  
"Are you fucking serious? How can you be so calm about this? Cal! I mean, wow. Just, Wow" Santana was fuming anyone could see that but she was keeping quiet, for Sofia's sake.  
"That's not all of it, then one night after a long time, I was in the bar one day downstairs, Joe's. And I went to the toilet and I was crying" Santana smiled sympathetically at her aunt.  
"Then, this one walked in and started talking about how gossip travels in the hospital, and how she knew thing about me, meaning about me being bi and she said people were forming a queue for when I no longer wanted to be single and I laughed and asked for names and she kissed me."  
"EW! You guys got together in a dirty bar bathroom, that nasty Cal" Santana laughed, her aunt was bad ass and she loved it.  
"Oh no we didn't, the next day I went to ask her out and she called me a baby and said no. She doesn't date newborns" The two older women laughed at this, the younger women just looked lost but didn't push the issue.  
"But then she asked me out and I said yes, and we dated a couple of months and then, trouble hit paradise. Arizona is a Paeds surgeon that didn't want kids, so we fought and we argued and things got awkward. Then the shooting happened.."  
"Wait, you guys were there?! Mami said you weren't and that you guys were fine, I can't believe she lied to me the bitch" Santana was angry again, she had clenched her fists.  
"Santana, chill no one knew I was there my mother refused to acknowledge me. My Father turned up at the hospital threatened George and Mark, and then met Arizona and tried to pay the Chief to take me home to Miami. So I told him no and he cut me off, he told the family to ignore me." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb, she knew it still pained Callie.  
"He did what? That why Mami monitored who I was speaking to? And why Aria kept texting me asking if I had spoke to you?" Callie was shocked at Aria's behaviour.  
"Oh it gets better, a couple of weeks later, he brings a priest to 'pray away the gay' I kicked off and he started quoting the bible at me, so I quoted Jesus back at him. But then he came around, apparently after Arizona talking to him but anyway he did and its all fine it is just my mother that hates us now" she sighed. Callie hated how her mother couldn't deal with all of this.  
"Back to the children thing... how can you not want kids Arizona? You work around them all day, you can't tell me you don't want one at home." Santana genuinely looked shocked.  
"Santana I said she _didn't_ want kids not that she doesn't plus we have Sofia remember?"  
"How the hell did that happen? Your one of those girls with a dick are you?" Santana turned to Arizona, who seemed shocked at the young latina's abruptness.  
"No! She isn't, basically she won the Carter Maddison grant and was going to Africa for two years, I was going with her but we fought in the airport and we split up and she left for Africa. Then I got lonely and horny a-"  
"Calliope! The girls are 17! They don't need to know that!" Arizona scolded she couldn't believe what Callie had just said.  
"Don't worry about it Blondie, Cal and me had have much worse conversations than this, Q will tell you" Arizona just stared at all three of them who were now laughing.  
"Anyway... so I slept with my best friend mark and got pregnant, at this point, Arizona returned and she was begging me to take her back and everything. I was mad, she asked for a second chance and I thought I would test how badly she wanted it and I told her I was pregnant by Mark and she was shocked but she stuck around. Then we broke up, moved back into here together, I got bigger and bigger, and then at almost 8 months pregnant, we got in a car crash."  
"WHAT?!" both girls sat up with shock and just paused making sure they had heard Callie right"  
"Yeah, I proposed and a truck came out of nowhere" Arizona thought she would fill in this bit seeing as Callie was crushed.  
"Callie was in a coma and Sofia was delivered early via C-section and they were both soldiering on, days went passed. One day I was sat by Callie's bedside and had drifted off and then she held my hand tightly, and said yes, I was confused as to what she was saying yes to, but then she said yes I'll marry you, so she was alive, healthy , a mother and engage all in the same couple of weeks."  
Santana and Quinn hadn't moved they were just staring at the two of them like they were speaking in a foreign language.  
Quinn opened her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out so she closed it again, she looked at Santana to see if she was gonna say anything but both girls were dumbfounded.  
"Then we had months of physiotherapy and then the wedding and then things were moving along pretty smoothly for us, everything was great." Callie took back over the story.  
"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't the end of the story?" Santana asked.  
"because it's not, there's one more event to mention..." Arizona replied  
The girls looked at each other and then back at Callie and Arizona who were suddenly looking very sad.  
"What's left to talk about?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"The plane Crash." Arizona and Callie both said really quietly.

**A/N: there you go there's that chapter, I will keep my chapters long I have decided, it's easier, plus it gives you guys more to read **** hope you enjoyed my coverage of about 4/5 seasons of Grey's Anatomy, watch how my Glee Coverage goes, oh dear. Until Next time!  
Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N: Hey people, this is where everything comes out, or should I say everyone? Well it's only Quinn and Santana left. Enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Grey's that would be the brilliant Ryan Murphy and Shonda Rimes  
  
"The Plane Crash." Arizona and Callie both said quietly.

"The what?" Santana asked, she couldn't believe how much had happened to her aunt, she didn't want to accept the fact that no one told her. This angered her the most.  
"Me and five others got on a plane to Boise, to do a conjoined twins surgery, but the plane crashed, Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey died, Derek Shepherd damaged his hand, we all suffered and eventually they found us. It was horrible but I won't bore you with all the details" Santana and Quinn nodded getting the message that Arizona didn't want to talk about the crash too much. It was clearly upsetting for her. Callie pulled her in for a hug and Arizona sunk into the embrace.  
Quinn took a deep breath,  
"Arizona, I understand if you don't want to tell us, but did anything happen to you?" Arizona stiffened at Quinn's question, she knew she could trust the two girls, she just hated the sympathy in people's eyes when they knew but she sat back up and looked at Callie who nodded.  
"Calliope will you help me?" Callie nodded and stood up.  
"Oh no! We don't want to trouble you don't move about it's fine honestly, Callie sit down" Quinn panicked shit, what can of worms had she opened now. Santana looked at her frantic expression and shrugged Callie and Arizona stepped into the bedroom. Callie shouted,  
"We will be out now you will understand then don't worry girls".

Santana and Quinn looked at each other in complete confusion, but before either could say anything, the bedroom door re opened and out came Callie, followed by Arizona. The girls gasped this wasn't what they expected, Arizona Came out in a tank top and shorts, on crutches, she only had one leg. She hopped over and sat back down next to Callie, and smiled her signature dimple smile. She gave Callie a quick kiss and turned to the girls, who were both shocked into silence.  
"Girls say whatever you want its fine, I can take it" Arizona said, bracing herself for whatever was going to come out of Santana.  
"Well shit, I was not expecting that! I think it was because you were wearing heels when you came in" Santana laughed noticing there was no tension.  
"Quinn? You okay? You're a little quiet.." Callie asked.  
"No, no, I'm fine just processing this all that's all, it's a lot of information for me to go through today." Arizona and Callie nodded, Santana wrapped one arm around Quinn and laughed,  
"Yup that my girl Q always thinking too much about everything!" Santana realised how that could sound so she shut herself up before she put her foot even further in her mouth. Callie and Arizona shared a knowing look and smirk before looking back at the girls.  
"So that's about it really, just that we now own a hospital too, the settlement for the crash was a hefty sum and we got the Avery foundation to sponsor us and we bought Seattle Grace and made it the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital." Quinn, Arizona and Callie smiled, but Santana was frowning.

"Santana what's wrong?" Callie had a bad feeling about Santana's temper right now. Santana stood up and started pacing.  
"So let me get this straight, you get divorced because the asshole slept with some blonde, he dies and the blonde gets cancer, you struggle through dealing with your sexuality then your girlfriend fucks off with no warning. Correct?" Santana was in a mood that you don't mess with so Arizona and Callie nodded.  
"Then you meet this remarkable woman," Santana motioned at Arizona who blushed at the compliment.  
"Have a few ups and downs, she pisses off to Africa and you end up pregnant by your best friend. Only then to have Arizona come back and you guys get back together, then end up in a car crash in which you almost die, and so does Sofia. You guys get married and then Arizona nearly dies in a plane crash but loses a leg instead of her life. And not one member of my family have the fucking common decency to tell me that ANY of this had happened to the ONLY member of my family that I consider decent?!" Santana slowly was getting louder, and Callie worried about Sofia waking up and she looked to Quinn who understood immediately.  
"San, maybe you should calm down a bit you'll wake Sofia, and that's unfair on Arizona and Callie seeing as they are taking us in." Quinn attempted the guilt card with Santana; it was the only thing she could think of. However, this had the opposite effect, Santana paced faster and although she did quieten that wasn't any better as she switched to Spanish and no one bar Callie understood her. Arizona smiled inside Santana was a carbon copy of Callie, she even ranted like her, it was slightly amusing even though the situation wasn't.  
"Calliope can you understand her?" she asked  
"No, she's mumbling and going to quick, how did she even learn to speak this quickly?"  
"She learnt that if she mumbles in Spanish quickly her mother can't understand her so she can insult her mother and she will never know what Santana has said" Quinn answered.  
"Can you get her to calm down? I don't want her to exhaust herself, plus she looks like she is about to have a breakdown" Arizona asked, Callie was glad she had Arizona she always knew how to say whatever Callie couldn't put into words in situations like this.

Quinn was stuck, she knew exactly how to calm Santana down, but Santana had made clear she didn't want to come out to her aunt and her wife right now. She debated with herself for a while, and decided she would do what she needed to do to calm down Santana. She nodded to herself and then turned to Callie and Arizona,  
"Please, Please understand before you get mad at us" she pleaded, the two women she had come to trust just looked at her in confusion. Quinn stood up and walked up to Santana and stopped her in her tracks, Santana didn't seem to notice the fact that she had stopped moving.  
" San..." Quinn pleaded, Santana locked eyes with the blonde but didn't stop ranting. Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips against the taller girls, Santana responded immediately. Knowing that Santana needed this comfort, Quinn continued to kiss Santana, her hands wrapping into Santana's raven coloured locks as Santana's arms pulled Quinn in as they wrapped around her waist. Santana pulled away as she realised where she was and whom she was kissing.  
"Quinn! What the fuck were you thinking?"  
"You weren't responding you were off in rant mode, you were speaking Spanish and I don't speak Spanish! I couldn't think of a better option, plus it could of been worse, that was the most G-rated method I have ever come up with I'll have you know" Santana blushed at Quinn's words, she knew the smaller blonde was right, Quinn had done worse. Quinn smiled in triumph and kissed Santana's nose. Santana grabbed Quinn's hand as they both turned to her aunt and Arizona to find them smiling at them with big smiles on their faces and they were giggling.

"What?" Quinn asked with her HBIC look on, Santana shivered, when Quinn was usually like this it was hot, but this version was a defensive one, this meant she felt vulnerable. Santana put a blank expression in place and braced herself.  
" I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! From when you guys were in the hospital when I was paged down to find you arguing with Yang." Arizona bounced up and down on the couch, Callie burst into laughter. "Me too! When you said on the phone I was suspicious but I didn't say anything!" the two older women beamed at their synchronicity,  
"Are we so good together we have the same thoughts? That's awesome!" Arizona pulled Callie into a Kiss.  
"Wait, woah, hold up? You guys knew? This whole time? We didn't even have to pretend. Wanky" Santana huffed as she flopped back down on the sofa and Quinn flopped down and cuddled into her side.  
"Santana? Really? Who brings their best friend half way across the country to their aunt on a whim?" Callie laughed as she asked.  
"She has a point San we should of had a better cover story" Quinn smirked as she spoke.  
"So who of thought us girls could be so lucky ey Callie got ourselves hot blondes haha who of thought we had the same type?" Santana looked quite smug. _Not for long_ Callie thought, she put a serious on her face and turned to Santana,  
"Did you just call my Wife hot?" Callie put emphasis on the word wife and watched the Colour drain from Santana's face.  
"Well, no I- mean yeah she's pretty but I meant that obviously you find her hot, I mean you married her. And I know Q is hot I mean look at her!" Santana was blushing and now so was Quinn. Callie burst into laughter,  
"I was kidding it fine if you think Arizona's hot, I certainly do. I also understand what you see in Quinn too" she winked at Quinn.  
It was Quinn's turn to stir now as she turned to Arizona, "Did your wife just wink at me?" she smirked when Arizona glared at Callie and Callie smiled apologetically.

Santana yawned and stretched, " I think it's time I go to sleep, Q you coming?" Quinn nodded, "Night you guys, and thanks for everything see you in the morning?" Both Women nodded, " What time do you guys want breakfast? Me and Calliope have the next week off so we can all eat together" Callie looked shocked and looked at Arizona who just nodded. " Can we just text you when we wake up? And if you're up we can come over?" Everyone seemed in agreement. Arizona and Callie laughed, they would be up, and Sofia was like a cute little alarm clock. The girls hugged both women and Quinn stayed back while Santana went across the hall.  
"Callie?" she asked.  
Callie turned, "Is everything okay Quinn?"  
Quinn nodded "I just wanted to thank you, for everything, and I'm sure Santana will tell you all about it soon, she's just really hurt at the moment. Just be patient you are our only hope, so she is scared she is going to ruin it." Quinn hugged Callie and walked out the door closing it behind her and went across to Mark's old place.

**A/N: Hope that chapter was okay for you guys, next up Calzona and Quintana funtimes! All family fun for the five (including Sofia!) Until next time!  
Reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N: Hiya all! So this is where the seriousness of everything goes away for a bit and everyone just has some fun. Enjoy! Just a warning the Spanish and French in this is gonna be from Google Translate, so if its crap blame Google, I'm Welsh and Irish can't do Spanish it confuses me. I will write what it is supposed to say in the note at the bottom **

Quinn walked through the door of their new place to stay just to have the door slam behind her and to be pushed up against it. Santana pinned her against the door and attached her lips to hers tangling her hands into the short wisps of Quinn's hair. Quinn responded immediately, but pushed Santana back, she had to open her eyes, to search for a sofa but once she spotted it she backed Santana over to it. Santana sat down and Quinn straddles her legs and re-attached her lips to Santana, they were there for god knows how long. Finally, they broke apart and just looked into each other's eyes, brown met green.  
"It's so good not to have to listen out for anyone anymore" Santana smirked as she spoke, but pain was evident in her eyes.  
"Yeah, we are safe here in Seattle plus no one knows we are here. We are completely cut off from the ignorant bastards back in Lima, Ohio." Quinn was now smirking too. She stood up and walked towards the bedroom, she stretched and turned to Santana who was blatantly staring.  
"You coming to bed San? We need sleep" Santana just nodded in response and followed Quinn. They had just brought their suitcases and stuff with clothes into the apartment. So they both changed into big, over-sized shirts and boy shorts. They then climbed into bed, Quinn snuggled into Santana and rested her head on her shoulder, draped her arm and leg over Santana's stomach and legs and sighed contently. Santana giggled,  
"Comfy there Q?" Quinn just hummed in response and snuggled in even closer. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and kissed her head. They both drifted into a much-needed sleep.

Meanwhile across the Hall...

Callie was in the living room sat on the sofa, she was staring at the wall with a glass of wine in her hand. Arizona couldn't figure out what was so interesting about the wall but she just watched Callie. She could see that Callie loved Santana like a sister, but there was pain and sadness written across her wife's face that she couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
"Callie?" Callie jumped and turned.  
"Arizona, you scared me!"  
"Sorry babe, you're worrying me is all you have been staring at that wall for ages"  
"Oh sorry, it's just I wouldn't wish what happened between me and my father on anyone, and knowing that Santana may of gone through everything but worse, especially as my aunt can be awful at times. It just hurts, and clearly, Quinn is the same, they are so young, it just hurts me is all. Santana is more like a sister to me than my actual sister is, so that makes Quinn family too. It just hurts me is all"  
"Oh, Calliope, your father came around, sure your mother isn't as forth coming but that doesn't matter. You have Santana and now Quinn, you have Sofia and me. Not to mention those at the hospital, and Addison in LA. We can be Santana's family if your aunt and uncle really have disowned them. Hell they already hate us for being together, we can't get much worse in their books." Callie laughed at Arizona's words.  
"Yeah you're right, would you be okay with that? I mean Sofia is tough enough, and we just got back to being us again, you know. Can we handle two teenagers? They start senior year in a few months you know!" Callie was searching Arizona's face for any kind of an answer. Their history when it came to children was rather sketchy; Arizona's opinion on having kids was clearly made. But they had Sofia and Arizona was happy with Sofia. But Santana and Quinn would be so different.  
"Yeah." Arizona's voice was barely above a whisper, Callie almost didn't hear her.  
"Yeah, Calliope of course we can! We are Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins for god sake! Of course we can." Callie laughed at Arizona's words. Arizona smiled, that 'super magic smile' as Callie called it. Callie beamed,  
"Well we will need to speak to the girls, maybe find out what has happened to them. And if it is what I think it is we may need to sort out some paperwork, they will need information for the girls, which could be fun." Callie rolled her eyes; she hadn't spoken to her family except her Father in nearly years now. Especially Santana's parents, Gloria and Tony Lopez were a force to be reckoned with at the best of times. Under the circumstances, Callie was almost certain that they had been disowned; the most forgiving of the family was her own father Carlos Torres. Arizona saw the hurt in Callie's eyes and kissed her. Callie returned the kiss and felt better.  
"Right, we better get to sleep, one miss Sofia doesn't allow lie ins" Arizona smiled and turned onto her side and snuggled back into Callie, Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona, she secretly loved spooning but would never admit it to anyone, not even Arizona, or Mark if he was around. They both were content and happy they both fell into a deep sleep.

**The next day.**

Santana awoke first, which was unusual, it was usually Quinn up first. She turned to look at the blonde next to her and smiled, she never really got to see the blonde so exposed, Quinn always kept some part of her hidden, but all her walls were down while she slept. Quinn had shifted onto her stomach in her sleep her left arm was stretched out clearly to stay in contact with Santana. Santana got up carefully to no jostle the bed too much, she got dressed into a white tank top and grey baggy sweatpants and trainers. She stepped out into the apartment and had a look around, it was a gorgeous apartment, _and Mark had great taste_ Santana thought to herself. She then realised there was no coffee. She needed Coffee, so without haste she headed over to Callie's apartment, she found the key on the side and slipped it in the door and opened it quietly. Inside she found Sofia sat on the floor surrounded by toys, the youngster stopped playing and stared at Santana. Arizona hadn't noticed Santana yet and turned to Sofia,  
"What's wrong Sof? Are you okay? Have I broken you?" She waved in front of Sofia's face she smiled but continued to stare. Arizona turned towards the door to see the young latina stood in the doorway. Arizona was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a black tank top and her long hair was tied back into a ponytail.  
"Ah, that's what, or who you are staring at, that is your Aunty Santana." She moved over to pick Sofia up, and moved towards Santana who had now closed the door. She stood unsure what to do. Arizona cleared her throat,  
"Santana, come in sit down, coffee?" Santana nodded.  
"Callie is still asleep she was up all night," Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow at Arizona who blushed.  
"Not like that Santana! She was worried about you and Quinn" Santana frowned.  
"Worried, why should she be worried she has nothing to worry about!" Santana stated.  
"Callie is concerned about your and Quinn's parents actually," Arizona watched Santana as her face fell and she noticed pain in her eyes.  
"Well that's ridiculous, Blondie nothing happened, Jeez cant a girl visit her favourite aunt with her girlfriend after not seeing her for years?" Santana decided on a defensive stance, she didn't know the blonde, even though it felt like they had been family for years. The blonde woman in front of her showed great compassion and love, it unnerved the young latina.

They both turned to look at the door, when they heard shuffling from the bedroom. Callie emerged with her hair tied up in grey sweatpants a black top and a grey hoody.  
"Hola Santana" Callie didn't even realise she had slipped into Spanish when she spoke Santana just smiled, Arizona beamed, she always loved when Callie spoke in Spanish. She found it hot.  
"voy a hacer todo nosotros a desayunar? Me vendría bien un poco de comida, Santana Tienes hambre? ¿Dónde está Quinn? no levantado? típico." Santana just laughed at Arizona's confused look.  
"Callie, switch to English the wife looks lost" Callie laughed at Santana.  
"Where's the girlfriend Satan? Looking a bit lonely over there!" Callie smirked.  
"Calliope! Don't pick on your niece, it's unfair, Quinn is asleep actually" Arizona smacked Callie lightly on the arm as she spoke.  
"Lo Siento Santana" Callie actually looked ashamed. Santana just bent over in laughter  
"Well fuck me sideways! The Callie Torres has been tamed! I never thought I would see the day!" Santana couldn't control her laughter. Arizona joined Santana in her laughter as Callie was wearing a  
shocked expression and had apparently lost the ability to speak. The laughter calmed down and Sofia was babbling away to herself in Arizona's arms. Santana smiled as the youngster.  
"She's gorgeous you know Callie, she truly is a mini you." Santana beamed a smile at Callie.  
"I don't know Satan apparently that was you, so she has competition" Santana raised her eyebrow at Callie's remark.

A knock at the door startled the three women and they all just stared at the door.  
"Je le jure devant dieu Santana ouvrir cette porte, tu m'as abandonné dans un appartement étrange, comment suis-je censé être chaud si vous n'êtes pas là!"Quinn sounded cranky and really tired, she wasn't actually shouting but you could hear the irritation in her voice.  
"She knows French?" Callie turned to Santana, who shrugged  
"It's handy, but she only uses it if she's cranky or she's tired and she wants my attention, or... um well if she's horny, she finds it hot if no one can understand what she is saying to me, I then speak to her in Spanish no one in Lima knew Spanish so I was safe." Santana walked to the door as she spoke and as she admitted Quinn found Spanish hot the blonde in question walked through the door, blushing a deep red.  
"Well I guess that bubble is burst now Callie is here" She winked at Callie who was smirking at the two of them. Arizona was in complete shock, sexual confidence she did not expect from Quinn. Callie had said that Santana was very open in what she gets up to but she didn't expect Quinn to be the same. Santana pulled Quinn into a kiss and whispered something in her ear, which made her blush for a second time and she hadn't even been awake 20mins yet. Quinn had her short hair just brush and neatly around her face, she wore the same as Santana grey sweatpants the only different was she wore a white tank top, and just had socks on no trainers.  
"So... Breakfast? Callie thought she better change the subject before Arizona died of shock. Everyone nodded and Sofia was now fixated on Quinn, as was Quinn was on Sofia. Callie noted a look of hurt flash across Quinn's face. Of course, Santana knew what was wrong with Quinn, she knew that being an extra 10 hours on top of the 8 they were already away from New York. Quinn knew Beth would be okay with Shelby in New York, but being 18 hours instead of just 8 was going to be painful for Quinn. Shelby didn't know about Quinn and Santana but she always stayed in touch with Quinn a few times a month so she would know soon. The day carried on like a chilled out relaxed day they all played with Sofia and watched tv and just enjoyed each other's company  
Quinn had regained her happy demeanour throughout the day, but Santana would have to ask her later about it. Should they mention Beth to Callie? What about everything that happened in Lima? So many things to sort out.

Callie noticed Santana's blank expression.  
"Santana? Satan? You okay there?" Callie was waving at Santana. Who just blinked and nodded, she looked at Callie and lightly shook her head as if to say, "Later" to Callie who nodded lightly in response. They were used to being subtle around others. With a family like theirs, they had to be. Quinn and Arizona were oblivious to the exchange between the two latinas. The night was planned, the four would engage in a movie night and just chill with each other.  
"Do you guys have a balcony?" Santana asked looking to both Callie and Arizona.  
"Yeah sure you want some fresh air?" Arizona asked, curious to Santana's reply. Santana smirked before she answered.  
"Something like that Blondie." Quinn giggled at Santana's response, Santana winked at her.  
"Wont don't stay out too long, it's a bit cold tonight, plus snacks will be ready soon!" Callie was watching Santana as she walked towards the double sliding doors and stepped outside. Her next actions stunned Callie. As she pulled out a cigarette box, pulled one out, lit it and began to smoke. Callie's shock was evident, Arizona appeared indifferent, which surprised Quinn. Callie stormed over before anyone could stop her and swung open the door.

"Santana Marie Lopez, you smoke?!"

**A/N: Okay not the best place to stop, but I needed to stop somewhere. I know not many of you will like the idea that Santana smokes, but some people do and Quinn didn't seem like the person too, and Arizona apparently only does when she is stressed but yet never smokes and she seems stressed all the time. So Santana is the smoker and Arizona kicked the stress habit.  
here is what the Spanish and French is supposed to say:  
Callie when she gets up: "will I do us all some breakfast? I could do with some food, Santana you hungry? Where's Quinn? she not up yet? typical."  
Quinn at the door : "I swear to god Santana open this door, you abandoned me in a strange apartment, how am I supposed to be warm if you are not there!"**

The next chapter will be the part you are all waiting for, The Lima story from Santana and Quinn. Maybe even a confession from Quinn (Beth related) after a mysterious phone call.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back, again I cannot be blamed for bad translations they are via google translate.  
This chapter will be the revelation of what happened in Lima. Callie may start to rant and Arizona will be angry, which isn't a side we are used to unless it involves Mark *tears up at the loss of McSteamy* or Karev. So I hope I do them justice. Enjoy!**

_"Santana Marie Lopez, you smoke?!"_

Santana turned around and laughed. Callie was just glaring at her. The door was closed so the blondes inside couldn't hear them.  
"Oh chill out Callie, you aren't my Abuela so you can't say shit" Santana quirked an eyebrow at Callie who was glaring at her. Santana stubbed out the butt of her cigarette and stepped inside and Callie followed in and they joined Quinn and Arizona. The two blondes both looked at Santana and Callie with similar looks of questioning. With no response from the latinas nothing was said.  
"So Santana, how long will we have you two with us? I mean I love having you guys here, I just don't want you guys to leave so soon, I mean you know you guys could get to know Sofia a bit more." Callie rambled on, talking about trips around Seattle, showing them around the hospital. She failed to notice Santana's and Quinn's matching looks of distress.  
"Callie, I think the girls have something to tell us..." Arizona was watching the girls and they were looking hurt and rather distraught.  
"Santana, what is it? What's happened? Come one it's me, Callie. What could be so terrible, oh god you're not pregnant are you?" Quinn let out a loud sob at Callie's last question, a flash of hurt crossed her features. Arizona stepped in.  
"Girls? Come one, you can tell us, Quinn do you want to come into the bedroom with me maybe? Leave Santana to talk to Callie alone?" Quinn nodded and gave Santana a kiss to the temple and stood up, tears streaming down her face.

As the two blonde's left the room and the bedroom door closed, Santana broke down and was really crying, Callie could tell she was really upset, she rushed over and wrapped her arms around Santana.  
"Lo... Siento... Callie." Was all Santana could get out in between sobs. Callie didn't officially know what was wrong she could only grasp at straws.  
"teníamos a dónde ir, que eran la única persona que podía confiar. Mamá y papá me odian, nos odian. Lo siento mucho Callie." Callie understood the problem, her Aunt and uncle must have disowned Santana and kicked her out. There was no denying it.  
"It's gonna be okay Santana, did the same happen to Quinn? Is that why she is with you?" Santana nodded. Arizona came out and tapped Callie on the shoulder. Callie turned to Santana who nodded and signalled her away, Arizona pulled her into the kitchen.  
"Quinn just said her parents and Santana's parents have abandoned them both, her parents are ridiculously religious and called her and Santana abominations against god. She is having a lie down on the bed she said to get her a glass of water and just let her sleep it off. She has a headache from all the crying, I'm sure Santana will be the same, They both glanced at the younger latina who had passed out curled up on the sofa. She was completely heard a cell phone ring in the bedroom, everyone had theirs with them so it must of been Quinn's. They heard the ringing stop and Quinn speaking in French so she was awake the two women sat in silence as they watched Santana.

Quinn was in Callie and Arizona's room when her phone rang, she saw the screen flash _Shelby_ she figured it would be some amount of time before she rang. Before she could even speak she heard Shelby.  
"Quinn? Is that you?, where are you what happened? I rang your house phone and your mother answered and said she no longer had a daughter that wasn't your older sister Fran. Is everything okay? Quinn answer me please!" Quinn knew she couldn't discuss Beth with Shelby in English so she switched to French.  
"Je suis tellement désolé Shelby, a beaucoup évolué au cours des derniers jours. aucune ne m'interrompez pas jusqu'à ce que je suis fini. D'accor ?"  
"D'accor."  
"Shelby je suis gay, et je suis dans une relation avec Santana. Maintenant, je sais que c'est beaucoup de choses à prendre en mais je n'ai pas terminé. Nous étions tous deux désavoués par nos parents, et nous avons fui à Seattle pour comprendre les choses avec la tante de Santana, Callie. S'il vous plaît comprendre Shelby nous n'avions pas le choix, et je sais que cela ne rend pas les choses plus facile pour nous en ce qui concerne Beth mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix."  
"Eh bien Quinn, que puis-je dire? Je vais essayer du mieux que je peux pour vous mettre au Beth. Visites sera beaucoup plus difficile. Est-ce que quelqu'un à Lima au courant? Quelle a été la tante de Callie dit? elle est ok avec vous deux qui y vivent? Que signifie tout cela? savent-ils de Beth ou moi? "  
"Elle est mariée à une femme si moi et Santana n'est pas un problème pour elle. Nous sommes entrés dans l'appartement d'en face qu'ils possèdent, et ils semblent ok à ce sujet jusqu'ici. Nous avons encore besoin de tout régler correctement ils savent se trouvent que sur tout et nous avons besoin d'obtenir les documents classifiées. Le sais rien de vous ou Beth encore, ils seront bientôt. Je vais vous appeler pour vous dire plus. Mais je vous remercie beaucoup d'être si compréhensif Shelby Je ne peux pas vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et Beth. Parlez bientôt? "  
"Oui, Parlez bientôt. assurer la sécurité Quinn, au revoir"

Quinn hung up the phone, and felt a weight lift off her shoulders, she pocketed the phone and stepped out to find Santana asleep with a blanket over her on the couch, and the two women in the kitchen talking. They both smiled at her and beckoned her over.  
"You okay Quinn? Is everything alright now?" Arizona was watching her face as she spoke.  
"Yeah, everthing is sorted now, well almost. Guess we all need to talk huh" the two women nodded. Quinn went over to Santana and started to wake her up. Santana open her eyes and sat up, Quinn sat where Santana's head was and let Santana lie back down on her lap, she traced soothing circles on Santana's lap. Arizona and Callie sat down on the sofa opposite the girls.  
"Girls, I can't imagine what you went through, well partially I can, but I need you to know we are here for you no matter what and you can stay with us for however long you need to." Callie had already spoken to Arizona whilst Quinn was on the phone and Santana was asleep so she knew Arizona agreed.  
"You really mean it? Like really?" Quinn was shocked. Santana sat back up and was smiling, before anyone could say anything she ran over to Callie and Arizona and wrapped her arms around them.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The two women laughed and hugged Santana back. Quinn just smiled on the sofa.  
"The only thing is guys, if you guys are going to live with us, even if it is across the hall, in Mark's old place, you haven't graduated yet so we can get you enrolled here, but we may need both your transcripts if you can get them that is." Arizona thought she should mention it.  
"Well, Figgins is useless, I could talk to Sue Sylvester our old cheer coach, she's batshit crazy, but she is the only person who knew about us. She will help" Santana turned to Quinn who nodded in agreement. She dialed a number and put it on speaker.  
"Boobs Magee, about time I heard from you, where have you been? Hows tubbers?" Callie and Arizona were shocked at the sheer audacity of the woman and her nicknames. Quinn shook her head to brush them off.  
"Actually coach, we need your help."Silence ran out on the other side of the phone.  
"What is it Ellen, Portia preggers again?" Callie and Arizona looked at Quinn who mouthed "_later"_ at them they nodded.  
"Coach we are in seattle, we have moved in with my Aunty. You cant mention any of this to my parents or the Fabrays".  
"I can't tell your parents Santana I don't speak Spanish, as for the Fabrays, I never had much time for them anyway. What do you need?"  
"I need you to talk to Figgins, we need our transcripts to apply for school here in Seattle, we also means you have no captains, just Britt. We got disowned and kicked out." Silence rang out again.  
"So the gay parade didn't go well. Porcelain managed it and Bubbles didn't mind his pretty rainbow parade. People are awful, Alright Ellen, I will sort out you and Portia. It will be sad to see you go, but I wont mention this to anyone, not even Becky. Good luck out there, you guys will be fine."  
"Bye coach."

Santana hung up the phone. Callie and Arizona were shocked.  
"San, why is she? What are? What was that all about?" Callie struggle to figure out what it was she wanted to say.  
"That was the legendary Sue Sylvester, cheer coach extraordinaire. She's crazy but you learn to love her. There is method to her madness, and love believe it or not. She would do anything for me and Santana." Quinn was smiling, but realised they had two very serious conversations to have sue to her and her nicknames.  
"You want to know about the nicknames don't you?" Santana asked. The two women nodded.  
"Okay, I'll go first. Coach calls me Boobs Magee, because last year I had a boob job."  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Callie couldn't believe she was hearing this.  
"Santana you are a beautiful girl why would you do that?" Arizona had concern plastered across her face.  
"My Mami, had a cancer scare. And Papi was so worried it was gonna happen to me. So I had a double mastectomy, and then Papi got the best plastic surgeon he could find at the time. Mark Sloan to get me a boob job so no one would know."  
"You met Mark? He never said anything!" Callie was slightly angry, Mark could of told her about Santana and her Aunt's turmoil.  
"Papi, knew somehow that he knew you here in Seattle Grace, and he threatened Mark told him that if her ever mentioned a word about it to anyone he would make sure he never worked anywhere ever again." Santana was angry at her father. Mark seemed like such a nice guy when she had met him.  
"So that's what happened, then one of the fledgling Cheerios tried to get me kicked off by telling Sue about it and that didn't happen so yeah she calls me Boobs Magee" Callie and Arizona turned to Quinn and looked at her, she looked terrified.  
"In my sophomore year, I was Head Cheerleader along side Santana and I was with this boy Finn Hudson, I was high school royalty. He was more interested in this girl Rachel. I slept with his best friend, Noah Puckerman or Puck for short. I ended up pregnant, and my Mom kicked me out, she still had my dad's religious views even though she had kicked him out before that. I went to live with Finn until he found out about Puck, and then lived with Mercedes. Everything was fine up until Glee Regional's. I went into labour, so we went to the hospital and I had the baby, Beth her name is and I gave her up to be adopted. Her adoptive mother was none other than the Broadway star and Glee club coach extraordinaire Shelby Corcoran. Who also happens to be the birth mother of Rachel, who was adopted when Shelby gave her up at the age of 16. Shelby keeps me and Puck updated on how Beth is as she moved to New York, she would pop to Lima in between work to let us see Beth. She was who was on the Phone earlier, but I spoke to her in French as I wasn't sure whether I should tell you guys or not. But she said I should and I have now. So now you know." Quinn sighed as she was done and Santana put her arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her closer. They waited for the women to respond in any kind of way.  
"Should we be expecting visits from this Shelby then? Or from anyone from Lima? At all?" Callie asked hesitantly.  
"Shelby probably will pop by but her and Beth can stay with us in Mark's old place if that's okay?" Quinn half stated and half asked.  
"Guys it's yours now you don't have to call it Mark's old place you can call it yours. We will have to act as your legal guardians but we are not your parents, we are like the cool aunts." Callie smiled at her own analogy.  
"Yeah, we are already moms to Sofia, we will help to take care of you guys, and cook for you guys, but we are not your parents, you guys can handle yourselves." Arizona chipped in.  
"Cool!, but what about our actually parents, wont you need them to sign paperwork or something?"  
A silence fell over the apartment as the reality of that part of the situation sank in all their faces begged the same question:

_Shit what are we going to do?_

**A/N: okay, so what did you guys think? I thought it would be cool if Shelby knew French, she was bound to have to learn some for Broadway anyway, so why not be fluent? I thought the idea of Santana getting a double mastectomy due to threat of Cancer would be a good idea, I thought she could have a strong head on young shoulders so to speak. I changed this to say that San and Q have graduated school. But the Finchel wedding never happened so no car crash for Quinn they were secretly together so no Sam/Quinn relationship so senior year happened just a few alterations. Sorry for the edits but it makes it easier for me to write this story.**

here are the translations:  
What Santana says to Callie: "we had nowhere else to go, you were the only person left we could trust. Mum and Dad hate me, hate us. I am so sorry Callie."

the conversation between Quinn and Shelby.  
Q "I am so sorry Shelby, a lot has happened over the past few days. no don't interrupt me until I am finished. Okay?"  
S: "okay"  
Q : "Shelby I am gay, and I am in a relationship with Santana. Now I know that's a lot to take in but I am not finished. We were both disowned by our parents, and we have run away to Seattle to figure things out with Santana's Aunt, Callie. Please understand Shelby we had no choice, and I know it doesn't make things easier for us regarding Beth but I had no other choice."  
S: "Well Quinn, what can I say? I will try as best I can to update you on Beth. Visits will be a lot harder. Does anyone in Lima know about this? What has Callie's Aunt said? is she ok with you two living there? What does this all mean? do they know about Beth or me?"  
Q: "She is married to a woman so me and Santana isn't a problem for her. We have moved into the flat opposite that they own, and they seem ok about it so far. We still need to sort everything out properly they only know found about everything and we need to get the paperwork sorted. The know nothing about you or Beth yet, they will soon. I will ring you to let you know anymore. But thank you so much for being so understanding Shelby I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me and Beth. Speak soon?"  
S: "yes, speak soon. Keep safe Quinn, goodbye"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
**

**A/N: Hey folks! Okay this chapter will be all about sorting out family issues, on both sides. Maybe some Robbins's family interaction too... So the mighty Torres and Satan get to work on their families leaving the two blondes to sort out Shelby and Arizona's parents. Things should be fun, right? This has been slightly edited too. Sorry... **

"Right, okay here's what we will do, Santana you come with me we will ring my Dad and sort out the Paper work, you know Quinn's details right?" Santana and Quinn nodded they knew everything about each other.  
"Okay then, Santana let's get you guys sorted, Quinn if you could let Shelby know everything is okay over here and let her know if she needs to speak to me or Arizona she is welcome to. Mariposa you may need to ring your Parents find out if they are still planning their trip in a few weeks warn them there may two extra family members here." Everyone nodded at Callie and Quinn smiled, she had never felt so accepted before not even in her own family.  
"Calliope? Be nice to your father, he's the only Torres we have left that actually likes us okay? Just remember you have to give him time to process." Callie nodded at Arizona's words, she was right.

The teams set off in different directions. Callie and Santana headed across the hall to the girl's apartment and Arizona and Quinn stayed where they were. Arizona turned to Quinn and smiled.  
"So what do you want to do first? My parents or Shelby?"  
"I think maybe your parents may be easier than Shelby, you want me to watch Sofia? You can stay here I can keep an eye on her while she sleeps, or I can cook us all food? Whatever you want me to do." Arizona smiled at the young blonde in front of her, she was completely independent.  
"How about you start food and I stretch on the sofa and ring my parents, then I'll help you finish up? Then you can call Shelby and I'll be right by your side how's that?" Quinn nodded in agreement and got up, she loved to cook, it was one of her favourite things to do besides drawing and singing of course, she had always kept her artistic skills private, even Santana had no idea she could draw. Santana knew that she could sing hell everyone could but no one knew she could draw. She grabbed ingredients,  
"Is everyone okay with chicken and bacon pasta? It one of San's favourites!" Quinn hadn't thought to ask but she quickly checked with Arizona, who nodded.  
"Yeah I'll make my world famous Garlic Bread to go with it!" The blondes beamed at each other, they were going to be instant friends.

Arizona left Quinn to cook, she rang her Parents.  
"Hello?" Barbra Robbins's voice rang through.  
"Hi mom, is dad there put him on the other phone  
"Daniel! It's Arizona! Pick up the other phone"  
"Arizona, is everything okay?" Daniel's gruff voice rang through.  
"Yes, Dad Mom everything is fine, listen I have some news and I need to check about your trip in a couple of weeks"  
"Are you making us Grandparents again Arizona? Oh thats brilliant!"  
"No mom, I am not making you Grandparent's again, we are fine with Sofia at the moment no one is pregnant" Arizona could see and hear Quinn giggling in the kitchen she playfully glared at her.  
"Oh well what is it then sweetie?"  
"We have new people in Marks old place who are joining our little family here in Seattle. Callie's niece, Santana and her Girlfriend Quinn are joining us. They will finish their Senior year next year."  
"Are you sure this is what you want Arizona two young girls living with you? I mean you already have Sofia" Daniel Robbins didn't sound impressed.  
"Dad, I am prepared it isn't by nice circumstances they are with us okay? We are all they have and I love them anyway, I wouldn't want it or have it any other way." Arizona spoke in a tone that Quinn had never heard before, it shocked her it definitely wasn't one she would expect the older blonde to have with her parents.  
"Well if you're sure then we will still visit as planned, we will bring the RV with us and stay in that, then we can meet these new additions." Arizona was happy at her Father's words.  
"Thank you Dad. So I shall see you two in the next couple of weeks then?"  
"You sure will sweetie, well we must be going Arizona, goodbye! Love you!"  
"Love you too Mom bye Dad!" Arizona hung up and bounced over to Quinn, the two cooked together, making small talk both of them had their mind on what was going on across the hall.

Santana had changed and put a hoody on. Callie was on the phone waiting for someone to answer, while Santana watched in amusement, the phone was on loud speaker so she would hear everything and could answer things Callie couldn't.  
"Hello this is Carlos Torres's Secretary he is unavailable at the moment how can I help?"  
"Hey Stacy"  
"Callie is that you? God haven't heard from you in a while, your Father is in a meeting, can I leave a message for him?" Santana and Callie let out a deep sigh.  
"Stace, I'm gonna need you to interrupt and re-schedule that meeting. I need to speak to my Father right away." Santana was stunned, she didn't class her situation as that urgent she could wait for a meeting. A long silence rung out as Stacey had put them on hold.  
"Calliope." Carlos's voice rang out on the phone.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting."  
"Oh my dear, the meeting I was having was with a Sandwich your mother had made me, I told Stacey not to let anyone through unless it was urgent." Both Callie and Santana laughed.  
"How is my favourite 'good man in a storm' doing?" Santana looked at Callie in confusion Callie laughed.  
"Arizona is great Dad, but that's not why I'm ringing you, do you have time to talk?"  
"I will always have time for you Calliope what is it?" The worry evident in his tone.  
"Daddy, something bad has happened." There was silence on the other end so Callie continued.  
"Daddy, you are on speaker phone, I have Santana here, she is in Seattle with me and Arizona."  
"Oh, Hello Santana Mi hija, is everything alright?"  
"Hola, Uncle Carlos. And to answer your question, no. Uncle I am Gay, like Arizona and Mami and Papi found out. They disowned me, they no longer want to know and they kicked me out. Quinn's parents are highly religious and treated her the same. We had nowhere to go so we drove to Seattle."  
"Oh Santana Mi hija, I am so sorry to hear that, I am glad you and Quinn are safe though. So what is it you girls need?" Santana was shocked she expected Carlos to be more shocked or outraged that she had just dumped herself on Callie.  
"Well Daddy, we need the paperwork to make me and Arizona their legal guardians, we already have someone on their schools records so we can sort out their information, but we need your help with the documents. I was hoping you would speak to Santana's parents and maybe Quinn's to to get their Signatures for the transfer of legal Guardianship?"  
"Okay girls I will help you leave it with me, Santana I have all your details but I need Quinn's"

The phone call was sorted and they still had plenty of time, Arizona would be on the phone to her parents for a while and then Quinn would have to call Shelby. The two were at a loss of what to do.  
"Hey Satan? You got the keys to the SUV?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"You want to officially move in?"  
"Hell yeah I do! It can be a surprise for Quinn!"  
The two set to work and were moving everything in. After an hour or so, considering the two didn't have much the most of it was upstairs and unpacked and put away, there was just one box left that Santana knew Quinn would want to sort out herself. It was full of all her art stuff, like her sketch pad and her canvases and her paints and pencils and that, Quinn had no idea that Santana knew about it. So Santana let her have her little private thing. Just like Santana had her guitar playing, no one knew. Everyone knew she could sing but no one knew about her guitar playing it was hidden in a box full of her clothes and she hid it in the bottom of her wardrobe. When Quinn came clean about her art she would about her Guitar. After looking around the two sat down on the couch and chatted.

Meanwhile across the hall, Arizona was making her famous garlic bread and Quinn was ringing Shelby she put the phone on speaker so Shelby could speak to Arizona if needs be.  
"Hello? Quinn is that you?" Shelby sounded worried, Arizona frowned at that, as if Quinn wasn't going to be in danger here with her and Callie.  
"Hey Shelby! Listen I have Santana's Aunt's wife here, her name is Arizona and you're on speaker phone. I told Callie, Santana's Aunt and Arizona about Beth, I mean everything. And they were fine, They have an apartment across the hall and me and Santana are moving into it. And your even welcome to stay with Beth as well!" Quinn was smiling the whole time she spoke, this warmed Arizona she loved knowing she had made someone happy.  
"Quinn that's great and I'm happy for the both of you. You and Santana I mean. Is Arizona there?" Quinn beckoned Arizona over and she came over.  
"I am, Hi Shelby, Arizona Robbins-Torres here."  
"Hi Arizona, Shelby Corcoran here. So you are sure about these girls staying with you? I mean it a hell of responsibility."  
"Shelby I am more than ready, trust me with what me and Callie have been through we will be fine."  
"So what is it that you and Callie do exactly?" Shelby sounded genuinely curious.  
"Well I am the head of Paediatric Surgery at The Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital across the street, and Callie is an Orthopaedic Surgeon at the same hospital." Quinn inwardly groaned at Shelby's tenacity, she knew she was looking out for her and Santana but they were San's family, was it really necessary?  
"And are you sure you can handle two teenagers?"  
"Well we have a toddler, Sofia and we can deal with her so two teenagers will be fine, plus we own the hospital so we can leave whenever needed unless we are surgery." Arizona smiled at her mention of Sofia, she was sound asleep for the night.  
"Oh right, well then I do apologise for my aprubtness then Arizona, truly I am sorry, I just know Quinn is a sweetheart I don't want her to suffer anymore than she has to, the poor girl has been through enough" Quinn smiled at Shelby's words.  
"Thank you Shelby, that means alot"  
"Yeah, thanks Shelby, now I must be going my Wife and my now niece have been across the hall for a while and dinner is ready so we must all eat, it's been lovely speaking to you and hopefully I will see you soon."  
"Yes Arizona Likewise, and I will probably be there soon, I was thinking perhaps in a few weeks perhaps with your permission of course Quinn and Arizona."  
"My parents may be here the same time, you are certainly welcome to join us all it wont be an issue with Callie at all." Arizona was building with excitement with the amount of people.  
"Well I shall book tickets and let you all know, but for now I shall go, speak soon Quinn. Stay safe."  
"Bye Shelby."

**A/N: Well I am going to end it there, next chapter we will find out a bit of a glimpse into a darker side of Quinn's past. But for now, I shall say goodbye. I hope you don't mind the changes.  
P.s I am going through exam times at the moment so updates will be dodgy. Sorry!  
review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I had a bit of writer's block writing this. Plus I was in Ireland for 10 days without internet! No Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr or Fanfiction, pity me dearest readers, if there are any... Enjoy! Just a quick note, I am going to leave smut out of this for now just hint towards stuff, writing smutt isn't exactly my strong point, so for now. Enjoy!**

****Quinn hung up the phone and hugged Arizona,  
"Thank you Arizona, you have no idea how much this all means to me, to us. Just thank you" she released Arizona who smiled at her.  
"Quinn it's no problem, it will be great to have someone in the apartment to keep us company. Right now I am going to get our to fiery latina girls, you set the table and serve the food, I'll have white wine and Callie will have red. Seeing as you and Santana seem to be responsible you guys help yourselves to wine, I'm sure you two probably drink anyway. You may not be 21 but I'm not stupid either so go ahead. I wont be long." Quinn smiled at Arizona, sure her and Santana drank, they weren't exactly quiet about it either. She poured Arizona's glass of white wine and Santana and Callie's red wine, then she poured herself a gin and tonic.

Arizona opened the door to the girl's apartment, to find Santana pinned to the floor by Callie. Callie was straddling Santana and was tickling her senseless. Arizona cleared her throat and the two turned to look at her.  
"When you two are done, dinner is ready, Quinn has cooked." Santana threw Callie off of her and ran through the doors. Arizona laughed and walked over to Callie to help her up.  
"Quinn's cooking must be good then, Santana is hard to impress with food" Arizona looked impressed but pulled Callie in for a deep kiss. Callie pushed Arizona up against the wall and returned the kiss. They both pulled apart at the sound of Arizona's stomach rumbling, both giggled and walked into the apartment. To find Quinn stirring the sauce and Santana wrapped her arms around her. They were chatting to each other and Santana was winding Quinn up by nibbling just behind her ear.  
"Satan put your girlfriend down, we are about to have dinner."  
"But Cal, who said it was food I was hungry for?" Santana quirked her eyebrow and then frowned when Quinn smacked her on the back of the head.  
"Q? What the fuck was that for?" Santana huffed glared at her girlfriend.  
"Really San? Before dinner? And with Callie and Arizona here? Just no." Quinn shot her a disappointed look and shook her head. Callie and Arizona were chuckling at the two, as young as they were they acted as much of a married couple as they were. The four sat down and ate, everyone complimented Quinn on her cooking.

The next day, Santana had offered to take Sofia for the day across the hall, while Callie and Arizona had some 'alone time' as Santana had dubbed it with a knowing smirk on her face. Callie hugged Santana and thanked her, at which Santana chuckled. Quinn was still asleep, granted it was early in the morning, so no one expected her to be awake, but Santana had woken up and walked to Sofia's room before either Callie or Arizona was there. So now Sofia played on the living room floor with the Tv on in the background and Santana was cooking breakfast, pancakes and Bacon. Quinn's favourite food, Bacon, and Santana's favourite, Pancakes. Not five minutes later Quinn emerged from their room, hair still ruffled from sleep, Santana thought she look cute in her sweatpants and tank top all half asleep.

"Mornin'" Quinn Grumbled, her voice still hoarse from sleep.  
"Morning Q" Santana kissed Quinn good morning, Quinn pulled away at a high pitched squeal.  
"We have Sofia? When did that happen?" Santana laughed, she had clearly forgotten the conversation they had last night.  
"I went round this morning and decided to give Callie and Blondie a day off to spend together." Quinn chuckled.  
"My San, the romantic. Watch it, you'll lose your Badass credit soon." Santana frowned at Quinn's teasing.  
"Shut it Q, you may think you HBIC still but that was gone ages ago." Quinn was mock shocked a Santana's words but she smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana, pressing her from to the latina's back as she good, and pressed her lips to the spot just below Santana's ear.  
"You didn't think that so much last night, or have you forgotten all about it?" Quinn lowered her voice to a husk and she knew she had hit the right spot with Santana when she gulped and shivered.  
"Not cool Q, not cool. There's a little one present and you gots to get me all bothered now?" Santana was playing with Quinn she knew it but there was too much of hint of truth to her words.  
"Isn't it hot and bothered San?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her, knowing that Santana knew she loved it when Quinn did certain things the eyebrow thing was one of them.  
"Well I'm already hot, so it's just bothered to me" Santana smirked and the food was cooked so she served it. The girls moved to the sofa and ate while they watched Sofia.  
"I want kids San, they seem so fun." Santana paled as Quinn's words and she decided to speak to comfort her girlfriend.  
"No you idiot not now, I mean we can help Callie with Sofia and Shelby can come round with Beth, I meant like in the future. God San chill." Santana's breathing turned to normal.  
"Sorry Q, it's just with everything you went through with Beth, and then everything in Lima, and now we have to do our Senior year was plenty eventful too, kids just kinda scared me for a minute. But yeah we can have kids in the future!" Quinn smiled at Santana, she had never felt so much for one person before and it reassured her that Santana was considering a future too.  
"So there is a future for us then?" Quinn smirked as she asked her question knowing it would irk the latina sat next to her.  
"Of course Q! What would make you think any different, you think I would say I love you to anyone? Or just drag them half way across the country for fun? As Wheezy would say, Hell to the no." Quinn laughed at Santana's reaction, and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Which continued to get heated, thoughts of Sofia were long gone, as Quinn found herself pinned under Santana. Neither of them noticed the door open, and Arizona and Callie standing watching.

"Well if this is what looking after children is, I think we are doing it wrong Cal" Arizona chuckled as the girls leapt apart and Quinn was blushing a dark red and Santana looked frustrated.  
"They looked like they might be making one soon so you know." Santana coughed.  
"Missing essential equipment for that there Cal. And you call yourselves doctors." Quinn just glared at Santana.  
"Oh we are Santana. Don't worry." Arizona's voice took on a very deviant tone.  
"So what do you two want anyway, you already disturbed me getting my mack on with my woman, and your daughter is still alive so what is it?" That was Santana. Always straight to the point.  
"Well, we disturbed you sucking face to let you know that Arizona's parents just rung, they will be here next Monday. Oh and Shelby rang, she is caught up in work and will be here the following Friday instead of Monday." Quinn nodded and disappointment flashed across her face.  
"Don't forget we go back to work tomorrow as well girls. We can take Sofia to day care at the hospital if you want? And then you guys can have a lie in and come in for lunch and you can take Sofia home then and look after her, we will be doing a 48 hour shift first but you'll get used to our weird schedules." Quinn beamed at Arizona's words and Santana looked ill.  
"48hours? Of pure work? sounds like torture to me!" Santana was grumbling.  
"Well if you guys give a few days, you can stop by and we will show you around the hospital and stuff." Arizona looked really hopeful and Quinn looked really excited. Santana groaned and sighed.  
"Yeah sure, we will come in for lunch and meet all your surgeon friends and then we will bring Sofia back. What do we do for Sofia? We can't very well sleep in your bed and we can't leave her in your apartment." Callie smiled sadly and gestured for the two girls to follow her. They were lead to a door that neither Quinn or Santana had noticed. Callie opened and inside was a nursery.  
"Mark kitted the place out before he died, I forgot about it until you mentioned Sofia had nowhere over here." Santana put her hand on Callie's shoulder. She knew Callie loved Mark a lot. Callie put her hand on top of Santana's and turned to look at Santana and smiled. Quinn and Arizona exchanged a look and smiled at the women they loved.

"You guys want breakfast? There's some left over" Quinn smiled at the fact they were now the hosts.  
"Nah thanks I already ate." Callie stated matter-of-factly, Arizona blushed. Santana knew she had had Sofia for a few hours.  
"Oh you did huh?" Santana quirked an eyebrow and Callie winked back at her. Santana chuckled to herself.  
"Oh Sofia, Your mami , has a weird sense of breakfast. I don't think mommy would be a great choice, do you?" Everyone was stunned into silence by Santana's words. Quinn took a step forward but Callie stopped her and shook her head. Arizona took one a step towards Santana and Santana flinched. She expected the older blonde to smacked upside the head. But she didn't.  
"Oh Sofia, I for one never complain if your Mami wants me for breakfast, as long as I get her for dinner." She took Sofia in her arms as she spoke and turned to Santana and winked.  
"Damn Blondie, I pegged you for a prude, damn Callie you pegged yourself a good one, no wonder you married her." Quinn shook her head at the whole scene, and seeing as no one was paying attention she piled the rest of the bacon on her plate and started munching.  
"I wondered how long it would take you Q, your addiction to bacon worries me girl."  
"It's much better than your addiction San, believe me" Quinn quipped back at Santana. Santana looked shocked. Callie and Arizona burst into laughter.  
"Wow, you actually silenced her Quinn, I never thought I would see the day." Santana glared at Callie. Who just mocked Santana with her own glare in return. Arizona rolled her eyes at the two of them, carbon copies no doubt, Callie was right Sofia did have competition. The four decided to spend the rest of the day with a Pretty Little Liars marathon, Quinn had a slight obsession with the series, plus maybe a slight tv crush on Shay Mitchell, who play the character Emily Fields in the series. Sofia was napping a lot of the day and the four enjoyed their last day together in complete harmony. All four dreading Callie and Arizona's return to the hospital tomorrow. And it would be fun to go to the hospital tomorrow, the reuniting of Yang and Santana would be funny. And maybe Bailey would make an appearance too. Just a few days looking after Sofia, they could manage that.

"Are you two sure you want to leave Sofia with us? I mean Q is born to be a mom but I'm worried I will break her or something!" Santana had to voice her nerves, she was freaking out.  
"Satan, listen I love you, and believe me when I say, if I didn't think you could handle my daughter you wouldn't have her." Santana didn't look like she felt any better.  
"Hey maybe we could speak to Grey they could be emergency babysitters for Zola and McBaby if needs be!" Arizona was delighted with her idea. Santana blanched,  
"Sorry Blondie, I am scared enough of breaking Sofia I don't need other kids to break too!"  
"You could make some money out of it Satan..." Callie looked at Santana.  
"San think about it, Surgeons can't use day-care all the time, we just need to learn from Sof, and then we can say to Callie and Zona here to tell other surgeons about us we can make money until we can get jobs ourselves" Quinn was looking at Santana with her puppy dog eyes, she knew this killed Santana.  
"Okay, fine. Q you win. Cal we will look after Sofia and if we don't kill her we will look after other people's kids." Quinn and Callie beamed with delight and Arizona just smiled at the development.

"Well then girls, us three will be off we will leave princess in the room here with you guys and call in to say goodbye in the morning. You guys will be fine! And remember if anything is wrong ring the hospital." Both girls nodded. Callie and Arizona crossed back to their own apartment for the night.

**A/N: And that is it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I mentioned something baout adding more Grey's characters, do you guys want anymore Glee characters? Maybe Brittany? Or more of Sue? Maybe even Puck? Or Berry? (Yes I call her Berry, she may be amazing but still).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: I'm sorry If I don't do Yang or Sue justice or any other characters in this chapter, forgive me! All translations were from Google translate so if they are wrong I apologise. Sorry for the delay but I have officially finished my Alevels schools out for summer! Haha! So updates should alledgeledy be quicker and I'll try my best but without further adieu here is Chapter Eleven! Enjoy!**

The next day went on without a hitch, Callie and Arizona both kept ringing in between surgeries and rounds. Santana was getting frustrated, and the next time her phone rung, it was during Sofia's afternoon nap, she was fuming. She didn't notice it wasn't Callie who was ringing.  
"Listen Callie, I know you love your daughter very much but you and your wife's check-ups are annoying, I am perfectly fucking capable of managing your daughter who is currently asleep. And Quinn is capable too."  
"Geez Ellen, calm down, I am only ringing to check on you and Portia to see if everything is okay." Santana was worried and relieved all at once.  
"Sorry coach, my aunt and her wife went back to work today and we are looking after their kid –" She was cut off.  
"As delightful as I'm sure that story is I have something to tell you Ellen so listen up" Sue Sylvester paused and sighed deeply. A deep dread settled in Santana's stomach. Quinn walked into the room and look at Santana's face.  
"San what is it?" with no response from the brunette in front of her Quinn took the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah Preggers, good. I seem to have put your lady loving sidekick into shock so I want you to listen very carefully to what I have to say."  
"Shoot Coach I am listening, actually hang on do you mind if I put you on speaker so San can at least hear you, you little one is out cold so there is no one else here."  
"Go ahead Preggers."

Quinn put the phone on speaker and had her own phone net to her in case of an immediate phone call. She sat Santana on the sofa and sat herself down.  
"Have you guys got a laptop, Becky taught me how to use Skype and I feel this is better face to face. Well screen to screen."  
Both girls nodded and Quinn hung up and grabbed her laptop, she texted Sue her details and soon enough a phone call was coming through. Sue Sylvester popped up on the screen and full in Cheerios tracksuit and in her office.  
"Well what is it coach? Is everything okay?" Santana had found her voice.  
"No Ellen it is not. As you know, I have every part of the school wired. Ellen your parents were here this morning in Figgins' office." Sue watched as both girls' faces drained of all colour. She continued as neither of them spoke.  
"He was demanding to now why a lawyer had been in touch saying they had all your details and was requesting to take parental rights of a child that no longer needed a guardian. He also demanded to know where you were currently staying as he knows you are in Seattle but does not know our exact location."  
"How the fuck does he know where we are?" Quinn slipped to HBIC mode and her tone held accusation.  
"Now Now Portia don't be looking at me, I believe our source may be one of Noah Puckerman. He was speaking to that greasy man you two used to love so much, he is here to meet with his half brother, Jake Puckerman. He was talking to Shuester saying Streisand Senior had mentioned that something terrible had happened and that you two were in Seattle. But that was all the information she had given him. Shuester then the incompetent fool rang Ellen's father to congratulate him on her great achievement on going out into the whole wide world. informed him that Prior to their conversation he had no idea where you were and that you had run away with Q here and he was under the impression you were in Miami as that where the lawyer was from." Sue had never seen the two girls looked so scared in their lives. Not when they informed her of their relationship. Not when Q was pregnant. Never.  
"What else is there coach I know you're not finished."  
"Well whist in Figgins' office, also mentioned that he had spoke to the Lawyer and found out your exact location and said he planned to leave with Tomorrow morning to find you tomorrow afternoon and to talk to you." The resounding silence from all three women after that statement screamed through the air.  
"I suggest you two either high tail it out of there A.S.A.P or gather an army because he was not a happy fellow."

Meanwhile in the Hospital...

"Torres!" Callie was rushed off her feet today and now Yang of all people wanted her. Callie and Yang had an odd friendship but they loved each other nonetheless.  
"Yang..." Callie walked over to her. It was lunch time and it was not often Christina wanted her to join her.  
"McPerky and Mer are in surgery together so there's no point in waiting for her they're gonna be a while." Callie nodded in agreement.  
"Hey Guys!" Teddy Altman greeted the two, being Arizona's best friend she spent a lot of time with the couple and being Christina's mentor she had no trouble being around them so she joined the two friends.  
"Hey Teddy, how's your day been today." Callie smiled at the ex war surgeon.  
"Quite slow actually, right Yang." Yang grunted in response and carried on eating.  
"I haven't had a moment to sit down or see Arizona, it's crazy. Plus I have a really bad feeling something isn't right."  
"What trouble with the cheerleaders at home?" Christina chuckled.  
"No, Yang they are fine with Sofia. I don't know what it is, something doesn't seem right."  
"Is it Arizona maybe?" Teddy's face crossed with concern.  
"I don't know..." She shrugged and soon the subject was changed to Teddy's disastrous love life, Yang stayed quiet not much of a relationship person to have deep conversations. Lunch soon finished as all were paged to the ER. Minor crash on the highway, yet multiple injuries. They all rushed off.

In the OR with Arizona...

"We are almost done here, just resect this bit of bowel and this little guy should be okay for now, then just close him up and we can head to the ER to see if we are needed." Arizona was quite happy with the work her and Meredith had done in the OR. Even though Derek didn't want Grey in the OR being so pregnant she had insisted she was fine to operate for a few more weeks.  
"Hey Grey, I have a proposal for ya..." Meredith looked up at Arizona's words with her brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Yeah? What's that? I am not looking after Sofia for you and Callie to get it on again, don't you have teens to do that for ya now?" she said with a chuckle.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, they are looking after Sofia for us, I was wondering if you needed an extra hand with Zola and maybe this one when the time is right. They are great with Sofia and it saves her having to be in the hospital's day care all the time. Plus they can work around your shift times and if you run late on a surgery they won't be picky, give them a shot maybe?" Arizona really wanted more kids for the girl's to look after, she was happy both her and Callie's shifts were over tonight though and then they would all get a day together tomorrow. It would definately be a late night though.  
"I will talk to Derek and see what he says, but I can't see why not, you could maybe talk to Bailey about it too see if she would let them have Tuck maybe?" Arizona nodded at Meredith's suggestion. They closed up the little boy and sent him to recovery and headed to the ER.

Many, many hours later the two surgeons arrived back at the flat, it was 11:30 at night and they knew Sofia would be fast asleep. But the girls wouldn't so they would change and head over. When they arrived in their apartment they noticed a note on the counter top.

_Welcome home! I know you guys will be tired and want sleep. But shit has hit the fan we NEED you guys over here A.S.A.P. Get changed do whatever you gotta do but move quickly, your day off may not be as fun as you had hoped...  
Love you both...  
Q&S_

The two women exchanged a glance and got changed quickly and burst across the hall. The sight they saw was not what they were expecting at all. Quinn was sat on the sofa staring into space white as a sheet, and Santana was nowhere to be seen.  
"Q? What's going on where is San?" Callie asked hesitantly, Quinn looked at them, and broke into tears, Arizona rushed to the younger blonde, who was now much like a sister to her.  
"What's wrong little one, why are you so upset? Where is Santana?" Quinn stopped at her words.  
"You didn't see her outside?" Both women shook their heads.  
"She went outside for a smoke she felt bad using your balcony without your permission and we don't have one." She stopped in her tracks,  
"is there access to the roof in this building?" both women nodded.  
"She'll be on the roof. Wait here I'll go get her." And before the two women could respond she flew out the door.  
Minutes later the two returned.  
"Santana what is going on your freaking us out here mi hija"  
"No era mi intención que esto sucediera, yo no quería que te haga daño. Lo siento mucho."  
"Santana, baby what are you on about no one is here to hurt me or you. What are you on about?" She looked at Quinn who stayed silent sobbing in Arizona's arms.  
"Mi padre y mi madre están llegando, aquí, mañana. Ellos te harán daño, incluso más que su propia familia, sobre todo ahora que su están casados con Arizona y tener un bebé juntos."  
"San, don't worry about me and Arizona we can handle your parents. You weren't kidding when you said tomorrow wouldn't be quiet huh?" She chuckled and so did Santana. Quinn sat up out of Arizona's arms and wiped her tears.  
"So what happened?" Arizona asked. Quinn and Santana went on to explain about Sue's phone call and explained everything. The four decided they would all get a good night sleep and discuss the issues they had in the morning.

The next morning brought the four women into a great dread. It was no secret that the Lopez/Torres family was the definition of Spanish anger. The devised that they would swap flat for the day and that Callie would open the door and try to reason slightly with the Lopez parents. The four then decided that they would text Santana and Quinn and tell them to come over when it was deemed safe. The four decided to eat breakfast together and waited. They then split off to the other couples apartment and waited patiently for the drama to arrive.

**A:N And I will end it there. Bet you didn't expect that huh? No just a nice lunch in the hospital for the four. Nope not today at least. Hope ou enjoyed until next time!  
Translations:  
Santana : "I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want him to hurt you I am so sorry."  
"My Father and Mother are coming, here, Tomorrow. They will hurt you even more than your own family especially now your are married to Arizona and have a baby together."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: hey! Finally right? I'm so sorry I had a bit of a hectic thing going on, I know I wrote stuff for Satan's Mistress but I had a bit of writers block for this bit. But here it is! Chapter Twelve.**

The morning came and both couples had swapped apartments. Callie and Arizona were nervous as hell, Callie hadn't seen any of her family besides her parents in years. Arizona was nervous for Callie, she could handle homophobic people she had been dealing with them all her life, but Callie hadn't. She hope the other two were okay with Sofia across the hall. Arizona had run her over last minute she didn't want the little one around shouting if there was ever going to be any. A kurt knock came at the front door, they knew this was it. Callie went to answer the door. The last person she ever expected to be at her door this morning was.  
"Daddy, what are you doing here?"  
"Calliope, Arizona rang me and explained what was going on, plus your aunt rang me asking if you were still in Seattle, she is looking for Santana. I gave her your address and told her we hadn't heard from Santana, but when I knocked Santana answered the door. You may want to swap apartments again mi hija." Callie nodded and decided against it.  
"No Daddy if Santana's parents want to see her and have a go I will not allow it we will all be in my apartment but I do not want Sofia around it. Arizona? Honey will you run Sofia to Meredith and give her a brief explanation and ask if she can have Sofia until we sort this out? Tell her if she is at the hospital to send her to day care with Zola." Arizona nodded and grabbed her handbag and coat. She ran across the hall and picked up Sofia, leaving Santana and Quinn dazed.

Carlos and Callie crossed the hall and into Callie's apartment where Santana and Quinn were chatting. In a blur Santana ran at Carlos.  
"Uncle Carlos! Oh my god I can't believe you're here! Wait. Why are you here?" Santana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Your mother called me and asked for Calliope's address and asked if we had seen you I told her no and gave her Calliope's address and headed out on the first flight here. They won't hurt you or Quinn again Santana, not while I'm here." She hugged him and this time Quinn joined.  
"Thank you so much I don't know what we would do without you." Quinn smiled at Carlos.  
"Please Quinn call me Carlos, or Uncle Carlos you're practically family now." Quinn smiled and hugged Santana who wrapped a arm around her waist.  
"So what's the plan now?" Santana looked at Callie and her Uncle.  
"We wait, they will come and we will face them together all four of us, well five when Arizona returns. I have an idea inspired by one very perky blonde that may just work, it certainly did for me." All three women looked at him in confusion, Callie knew Arizona had said something to her father something about a man in a storm but she never knew what it was. But she had faith in her father.

Not long later a knock was sounded. Carlos sat the three on the sofa but all sigh a sigh of relief it was Arizona.  
"Sorry it took so long, Meredith was talking about her baby and I was like okay, but I gotta go and she wouldn't shut up." They all knew she loved Meredith but in this situation she was right to be frustrated. The five sat in silence, they briefed Arizona on the plan that Carlos would be the only one to speak for a while. And he wouldn't go into Spanish no matter what language Santana's parents chose to speak in. Once again another knock sounded. Carlos answered.  
"Carlos what are you doing here? We spoke to you only yesterday." Tony Lopez's voice rang from the doorway.  
"It is nice to see you too, always a pleasure you are dearest Brother-in-law. I am here because you my good sir are a threat to my niece and her girlfriend and my daughter and her wife. I will not hesitate to throw you out if you are anything but civil. You may not agree with their lifestyle but by damn you will respect them in front of me." Carlos could be nasty when he wanted to, his tone was cold and sharp. He hated to be like this but what his sister and her husband has done was evil.  
"Very well, we will be civil. But only because you are here Carlos." Carlos nodded and motioned for them to come in. Callie and Arizona sat holding hands next to Quinn and Santana who were also holding hands the four were on the couch together sticking by each other. Fear written across all four of their faces. The Lopez's sat down with Carlos on the armchairs.  
"I just don't understand Carlos." stated.  
"I don't understand you my sister, she is your daughter. My daughter is happy and healthy and even has a daughter. I have a grandbaby. I have accepted them so why cant you?" The anger rose in her face.  
"Carlos, ¿cómo puede usted estar a su lado. Sus vidas son abominación, va en contra de todo lo que creemos Usted es un abuelo, así que sabía que un hijo bastardo que es fantástico. Todos ellos serán condenados en el infierno y tú mismo están condenados por su ayuda ellos. Esta no es la Voluntad de Dios. No está en mis ojos."  
"Well be that as it may. I love my daughter no matter what. You ever insult my granddaughter again. And I assure you I will not be nice." Tony scoffed.  
"You call this love? This is encouraging eternal damnation Carlos, supporting your daughter fine enough but condoning the same thing with our slut of a daughter, she's slept with half the school and then settled for the pregnant delinquent." Quinn shot up and punched Tony, hard. Everyone was shocked but Quinn was so full of anger.  
"toi, fils de pute. Vous pouvez m'insultez jusqu'à ce que vous êtes bleu dans le visage, mais jamais insulter à nouveau mon Santana et je vais vous faire regretter jusqu'au jour où vous mourrez vous ne me comprenez? Vous êtes même pas la peine de la terre je marche. Vous ne méritez pas une famille comme vous avez." No one had a clue what Quinn had just said but the venom in her tone suggested she was not to be messed with. Tony stood up and wiped blood from his lip and glared at Quinn.  
"See the devil is inside her Carlos you need to control her." In the meantime Callie had got ice for Quinn's knuckles and Tony's lip.

Once everyone had calmed down Carlos turned towards Tony and his sister and took a deep breath and thought back to a time where he felt the same as they did. Then he turned to look at Arizona and smiled, the older blonde looked back in confusion.  
"I once thought the same about Callie you know?" Everyone looked at Carlos and the two couples he was protecting looked at him with mixture of hurt, anger and confusion as to where this was going.  
"Then a certain blonde came to me, I told her I wasn't close enough to her to discuss Calliope. But she spoke to me anyway and changed my mind and that's how I came to where I am now." Everyone was really confused as to where Carlos was going with this speech.  
"Did you know most people think Arizona was named for the state, but it's not true. " Santana's Parents look at Carlos like he had lost it.  
"She was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. Her grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything her father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. She was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love her country. To love her family. To protect the things she loves. When her father - Colonel Daniel Robbins, the United States Marine Corp - heard she was a lesbian, he said he had only one question. She was prepared for, "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was, "Are you still who I raised you to be?" Her father believes in country the way that we believe in God. And her father is not a man who bends, but he bent for her because she is his daughter. She's a good man in a storm. She loves my daughter. And she protect the things that I love. This now include your daughter as well also Quinn they are family too. Not that she needs to. They don't need it. They are strong, and caring, and honorable. They are who they were raised to be. And if you can't respect that, then so help me god, me and Arizona will protect OUR family and look after them. They are amazing women all four of them. So if you can't handle that I suggest you leave. NOW." Arizona smiled and laughed internally at the fact he had remembered what she had said to him years ago. Callie smiled knowing what had changed his mind years ago. And Quinn and Santana smiled hoping they could do something like that for one another some day.

Santana's parents had decided to leave and expressed the fact that they would never be back. All five people left in the apartment shed in relief once they were gone and shared a group hug. Carlos then left too saying he had a meeting the following day and had to leave. They all hugged and kissed him goodbye. The four relaxed and sat down and chatted about the days events.  
"Q I can't believe you punched my Dad that was totally killing my badass rep dudette." Quinn smiled and pulled Santana in for a deep kiss. Arizona smiled at Callie and Callie followed Quinn lead. They were all in bliss when another knock at the door sounded. Callie sighed frustrated and walked over to the door muttering about no peace for the four of them. For the second time that day she was shocked about who stood at the door.  
"Aria?" Callie was stumped for any other words, she hadn't seen her sister since she had told her father she was with Arizona and he had tried to ship her to Miami.  
"Hello Calliope, look I know this is a lot to ask, but I need your help. I'm staying in the Archfield but I just need a sister right now. I know I haven't been great to you over the years but I really do need help." Aria stood in the door, she was drenched, obviously she wasn't used to Seattle rain, and she had a huge trench coat on and looked quite flustered. Her hair was draped over half of her face.  
"Aria, your family, and I don't get a lot of that, so of course I can help you, 3 years is a long time but we can catch up and see what's going on." Aria came in and stood looking around the apartment. And noticed a face she recognised.  
"Mi hija what are you doing here? I heard you had been kicked out or something?" Santana laughed.  
"Aria, this is my girlfriend Quinn, Papi and Mami kicked me out because I am Gay. So I came to Callie not knowing about Arizona and Sofia looking for help. Apparently Callie is the helper of the family." Aria laughed and she was happy for Santana and Callie she new all about Callie and Arizona and the drama and everything she had made sure her Father updated her regularly. No one had noted the familiarity between Aria and Quinn, no one knew they knew each other. They didn't know they would know each other so well. Judy Fabray had ordered Quinn to visit Aria when she was pregnant. She is a therapist who works with adoption agencies and the mothers after the adoption. She knew Quinn quite well, which is why Quinn was silent and just nodded. But she had better things to focus on. Mainly her sister.  
"Callie I know everything about you the only I have missed is contact Daddy told me everything and I am so sorry I missed the wedding but once I explain everything I'm sure we can sort ourselves out.

**A/N: Sorry It's a bit long but it's partially to make up for my long absence and that i couldn't be arsed to split it up. **** what did you think? I thought Callie needed a sister so Aria came around,even thought it seems Aria needs Callie at the moment. What did you think about my little twist? I like to think they are all connected somehow. I'm sorry if you thought Santana would get her parents back, but nope that wont happen. I think Carlos and his wife and the Robbins's are good enough for the quartet. Anyway that's it for now. Next up What happened to Aria?**

The translations:  
: Carlos how can you stand by them. Their lives are abomination, it goes against everything we believe in. You're a grandfather, well I knew that a bastard child that is fantastic. They will all be damned in Hell and you yourself are damned because your support them. This is not God's Will. Not in my eyes.  
Quinn: **you son of a bitch. You can insult me until you are blue in the face but ever insult my Santana again and I will make you regret it until the day you die do you understand me? You aren't even worth the ground I walk on. You don't deserve a family like you have.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: Hey all! Soooo Sorry about the delay, A-levels and then results and the holidays but to make up for it I sorted out the errors in the story and gave you an extra long chapter! Yay me! So here we go Aria's story, Enjoy!**

Aria stood up and looked around the room, Callie had certainly done well for herself. The older blonde who she assume was Arizona had stepped out to make a phone call.  
"Aria come sit down, take your coat off relax, you're safe here with us." Callie smiled as did Santana and Quinn. Aria smiled at the two youngest they look so at comfort with each other. She wished she had that with her husband, even though he was a bastard.  
"I'm okay for a minute Calliope, I will just stand. If that's okay I mean." Callie frowned at her sister, she used to be so full of fire and just got her own way, this was a shell of a woman. She seemed scared of something. Arizona came back into the living room and went over to Aria and she held out her hand.  
"I know we know each other but we were never actually introduced, I'm Arizona Robbins-Torres. Your Sister-in-Law." Aria smiled at the Blondes antics. But took Arizona's hand.  
"Well nice to meet you Arizona. I am Aria Torres, formerly known as Aria Matthews. Your lovely wife's sister. And your Sister-in-law. Also one Miss Santana Lopez's Aunt." Arizona nodded and laughed and everyone laughed together.  
"So Aria, what brings you to Seattle?" Callie was curious she had never seen her sister in such a state.  
"Well, Calliope I have left Bill. So the Archfield seemed the next best thing, I know Seattle is quite a jump from Ohio, but hey a girl needs change." She shrugged and everyone just took it as a good explanation.  
"Now I need to tell you the details but first I will take my coat off and Calliope have you got anything I could change into and something to tie my hair up with by any chance? I now it's out of order to ask but this dress is killing me." Aria was quite skinny and shorter so Santana offered her stuff to change into. They crossed the hall together leaving Quinn and Callie and Arizona alone waiting.

**across the hall...**

Santana took Aria into her bedroom.  
"What do you want sweats? Trainers? A brush and makeup remover?" Aria just nodded in response. Santana gathered all the things and left them off the bed.  
"I'll give you some privacy then." She went to leave but Aria grabbed her arm.  
"Thank you Santana I don't know how to thank you." Santana scoffed.  
"Aria you're family I look after who I love older or younger." Aria smiled.  
"If you could give me a moment, when I give you a shout could you help me?" Santana nodded.  
"Thanks again." Santana stepped out and pulled out her phone.

_**Aria is acting very wierd, I don't think it's a good reason why she is here warn the adults Q I don't think will be a pretty story. S xxx**_ Within seconds she had a reply  
_**What do you mean? Whats going on San? Qxx **_ Santana didn't hesistate.  
_**she asked for privacy to get changed but then asked that when she shouted she would need some help. I mean to get dressed? Somethings not right Q. Sxxx**_ Her phone bleeped again.  
_**Well just get her back here, Callie said not to panic it will be fine. Just get her sorted. I love you S. Qxxx **_ Santana smiled at her phone. And put it in her pocket. Just then Aria called her.

Aria had pulled the dress up and slipped the sweatpants on underneath and put on the socks and trainers but was still in her dress and her hair was still down over her face.  
"San could you just unzip my dress please San? And then help me tie my hair up, I pulled something in my shoulder I can't move it." Santana obliged and unzipped the dress which then fell. Aria was now in sweatpants and a bra. There was a massive bruise covering her back.  
"Aria what the fuck is going on here on your back? And your shoulder." Aria sighed deeply.  
"Just hand me the top Santana and tie my hair up I'll explain when we get back to Callie's." Santana decided not to press her aunt on the issue. They put the top on together and Santana tied Aria's hair back. She then handed Aria the make-up removal wipes, Aria was still faced away from Santana, and she removed her make-up.  
"Don't freak out okay?" Aria's voice was shaky.  
"Okay I'll try my best." Aria turned around and face Santana who gasped. She was at least 5 if not 6 months pregnant. And she had a huge black eye. Santana hugged Aria.  
"Don't worry Aria, you'll be safe here. I'll stay by you while you explain yes?" Aria hesitated she didn't need taking care of.  
"You need taking care of Aria. I may be 17 but I'm not stupid. Come on let go you can curl up on me and explain you need rest." The two returned across the hall arms linked and walked through giggling.

Callie was not expecting what to happen next to happen. The muffled sounds of giggling from the other side of the door set her at ease. But Santana's expression as she walked through the door set everyone on edge.  
"S? Baby? What's the matter?" Quinn ran to Santana's side and gasped, there stood her girlfriend's Aunt, pregnant and for lack of a better phrase battered.  
"Santana Marie Lopez what is going on?" Callie shouted from the sofa.  
"Calliope Iphigenia Torres don't use that tone on your niece! I will show you what going on now if you just hang on a minute, it get difficult at this size!" Callie laughed at her sister's remark, she was the tiniest in the family.  
"Aria what are you on about? Your tiny you could nev-" Callie gasped as her sister entered the room Arizona grabbed her hand and squeezed. Aria's eye wasn't swollen but the bruise was apparent and marred her obviously stunning features. Her pregnant belly protruding out of the tank top she wore. She was at least 5/6 months pregnant but because she was so tiny that her pregnant belly looked huge on her.  
"Oh honey, come here" Callie motioned for Aria to come over and Aria flung herself at Callie who wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. Aria broke down into heart wrenching sobs, Callie just pulled her in closer. No one spoke, Quinn ran to the kitchen to get Aria a glass of water. Santana walked out and just muttered I'll be back. No one argued with her and Quinn just let her go. Aria had stopped sobbing and was now just staring at the three left. A long silence drew out as no one had a clue what to say.  
"Well I guess I'll just come out with it. 3 years ago I got a job in Lima as a secretary, the woman before me quit or was fired for some god-knows-what-reason. The guy was tall, dark and handsome. We started dating and going out, we moved very fast and we were all for moving on and we slept together and then he spoke of the ill we were doing having sex before marriage and what if I had a child then it would be a bastard and he started beating me if I was anyway flirtatious. He said I was tempting me and it was only the devil's workings me trying to bed him." Quinn found these words familiar, it reminded her of something that Russell once said in one of his 'Fabray's don't quit' lectures. Sounded oddly familiar to the one that he had given her when she got pregnant with Beth. She looked up and noticed the three adults looking at her.  
"Sorry, it uh reminded me of something, I zoned out. Carry on." Quinn blushed. Aria smiled at Quinn's blushing but continued.  
"Well we were together for another two years after that, no sex for two years is really hard. Not that you needed to know that but still. It is!" Quinn snorted, the three looked at her once again.  
"I'm sorry but can you imagine what San would say right about now? I mean you left yourself open for Satan bait there Aria" in their haste they never noticed Santana walking in with a suitcase.  
"Well I would say 2 hours is bad without sex in my opinion but you know that's just me!" Santana came equipped with her signature smirk and Quinn rushed up and hugged her, Santana pressed her lips to Quinn's and felt Quinn smile against her lips. Their kiss deepened as Santana ran her tongue against Quinn's bottom lip. Aria giggled, the girls jumped apart.  
"Well Quinn never pegged you for a exhibitionist! San I would accept, but never you Quinn" Arizona smirked at the young couple, Callie and Aria were giggling in unison. Quinn blushed a deep red and Santana smirked.  
"Ah no worry Blondie, my Q gots many a skill that exhibiting her maybe too much for others too handle." Arizona's jaw dropped, Quinn's face looked like it may stay permanently red. Aria was still laughing and Callie was watching Arizona. Santana opened the balcony door and sat in the door she pulled an ash tray out of her bag and a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She went to light up but Callie stopped her. Callie stood up and closed the door.  
"San, just tonight leave the door closed its cold out, plus you need to be close." Santana nodded.

"Right well, I'll carry on with my story then. Well we lived a very sexless life for ages, but I loved him so, sex or no sex we stayed together. But then about 6/7 months ago we started to have sex again and about 5 months ago I found out I was 3 weeks pregnant, I didn't tell him. I couldn't. But of course I had morning sickness and mood swings and cravings he figured it out. I was shocked because he was happy about it. About a month ago he snapped, he told me that our child was born of the devil and that he would not stick around to see what a child of a whore would turn out as. He said he was returning to his wife. His wife! I didn't even know. But I loved him and he just left, I took care of myself, that was until I got home last week." She let out a sob and had to stop. Santana looked at each other. Quinn was starting to panic the dates added up, the words sounded similar. She started to hyperventilate, it couldn't be, her father was only so cruel to her he would never have been so nasty to someone else. A silent tear slipped down Quinn's cheek.  
"Q? Q what is it?" Santana was searching Quinn's eyes, the three women. Quinn started pacing. Angrily she marched muttering under her breath.  
"Quinn!" She whirled on Santana.  
"None of this sounds familiar to you Santana? Huh?" Santana looked so confused Quinn just laughed darkly.  
"Oh let me jog your memory S. Think back to when I sat you down last month. Fabray's don't quit Quinn. The only reason you are pregnant is because you tempted that Puckerman boy with you devilish ways. You will have this bastard child and it will grow up knowing that it's whore of a mother is of the devils creation! I thought I raised you better than this Quinn! No one will ever accept you now you are damaged goods Quinn! Sounds familiar S?" She collapsed on the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. Santana knew that Russell Fabray had tormented Quinn all her life. Her heart broke for the poor blonde. The three women were staring at the two younger ones with so much confusion.  
"I know this isn't the best way to go about it, but care to explain?" Callie asked hesitantly.  
"I will start with one question first, Aria what was your bosses name?" Aria shifted in her seat, next to Callie.  
"Bill Waters." She spat out. Quinn chuckled darkly. She started to shake her head.  
"Nope, your boyfriend of 3 years. His real name is Russell Fabray, his wife is my mother, which makes him..." She trailed off she couldn't say it.

"Your Father!" Aria choked out. She couldn't believe it.

**A/N: I know evil right? Sorry next chapter up soon! In the meantime have fun!**


End file.
